Yinwei Ni de Ai (HUNHAN)
by bebiSeLu
Summary: Seorang namja kebangsaan China menjadi tutor pangeran es dari Korea. Pertemuan mereka tidak pernah akur, dan Sehun selalu membuat Luhan naik pitam. "Kau itu cantik, tampan itu aku". Tapi apa jadinya jika itu salah satu cara Sehun menarik perhatian Luhan. Freak Summary. - -
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong...

aku author baru di sini

baru pertama kali juga nulis ff. aku gag hobby nulis tapi tiba-tiba ada ide yang nyelonong di otak. akhirnya jadilah ff ini. aku yakin kurang bagus, tapi lebih baik mencoba daripada menyesal. Liat dulu respon untuk ff ini, kalau bagus aku lanjut. Aku gag mengharuskan banyak review, tapi kalau gag ada sama sekali berarti ini gag pantes di publish. okee hepi reading. chingu...

Warning : YAOI ,, OVER FLUFFY (sampai diabetes) ,, DSB.

Rated : T (seiring berjalannya waktu bisa berubah) *Evil'laughwithdevilhandsome*

Genre : Aku gag tau ini genrenya apa, yang pasti romance and fluffy.

Cast : Hunhan, Baekyeol, Kaisoo

.

.

.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

Makanmalam di kediamankeluarga OH.

"Sehun-ah, besokikutlahdenganappakekantor" ucap Oh Kyuhyunpadaanaknya Oh Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaSehunsingkat.

"Kau tidak ingin memilih mobil untuk sekolah"

"Tidak"

"Jinja! Aigo Sehun, Kau sudah masuk Senior High School sekarang, apa Kau tidak ingin mengendarai mobil sendiri? Appa yakin semua temanmu pasti membawa mobil."Ucap Kyu panjang lebar pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Belikan aku motor baru saja" pinta Sehun.

"Hey, Kau yakin ingin naik motor saja? Ayolah Sehun, Appa bisa memberimu mobil apapun yang Kau inginkan." Desak Kyu sekali lagi.

"Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan motor. Aku selesai." Ucap Sehun telak dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hhhh, anak itu kenapa sulit sekali di atur" Kyu menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sudahlah yeobo, turuti saja keinginannya, bukankah itu artinya dia tidak ingin menyombongkan diri dengan mengendarai mobil mewah kesekolahnya. Tidakkah seharusnya Kau bangga padanya?" Ucap Sungmin menenangkan suaminya. "Ne, gomawo baby." Ucap Kyu mencium sekilas bibir istrinya itu. "Baiklah, kajja ada meeting besok dengan Tuan Kim dan Tuan Park". "Astaga, aku hampir saja lupa baby. Baiklah kajja." Jawab Kyu dan menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat.

Oh Sehun, namja tampan yang sangat dingin tapi sebenarnya penyayang, tapi semua tertutup oleh Poker face dan sikapnya yang acuh terhadap sekitar. Dia juga hemat bicara, dia akan bicara seperlunya saja, bahkan dengan orang tuanya sekalipun. Tapi saatgugup dia akan menjilat atau mengulum bibirnya. Dia adalah putra Oh Kyuhyun yang merupakan pemilik Yonsei University dan juga pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Asia juga memiliki beberapa cabang di Eropa.

_bebiSeLu_

"Baiklah Sehun, Appa sudah mempertimbangkan keinginanmu untuk memakai motor saja. Appa rasa itut idak buruk, Kau ingin motor yang seperti apa?" tanya Kyu saat mereka sedang sarapan. "Ninja 1000 warna biru" jawabSehun. "Baiklah, Appa pastikan motor itu sudah ada sebelum Kau masuk sekolah. "Ne, gomawo Appa." Ucap Sehun, Kyu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sehun, ada Chanyeol dan Kai" teriak eommaSehun dari ruang tamu. "Ne eomma". Jawab Sehun. "Eomma, akua kan pergi dengan Chanyeol hyungdan Kai" pamit Sehun mencium pipi eommanya. "Kai juga lebih tua darimu Sehun-an" Ucap Sungmin mengusap kepala putranya. "Hanya 3 bulan eomma, tidak masalah". "Hhhh~ tetap sja kau harus memangggilnya hyung. Jangan pulang malam ne, Chanyeol Kai, tolong jaga Sehun ne." "Arraseo, Kai hyung. Dan aku sudah besar eomma" ketus Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah eomma, percayakan Sehunp adaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Kata chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun. "Aku seperti sedang di lamar oleh ahjussi mesum dan IDIOT" Sehun mendengus sebal atas tingkah eomma dan sahabat idiotnyai tu. "Sudahlah kajja, annyeong eomma." Potong Kai, Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian mencium pipi eomma Sehun.

Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, Appa mereka adalah partner bisnis dan eomma mereka adalah kumpulan ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang suka berkumpul untuk arisan dan memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Setiap minggunya eomma Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun selalu datang ke panti asuhan untuk menyumbang dana atau sekedar membawakan makanan. Karena itu mereka sudah menganggap Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun anak mereka, begitupun sebaliknya.

_bebiSeLu_

"Kai-ah, mobil apa yang akan kau pakai saat masuk sekolah nanti?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di salah satu cafe langganan mereka. "Entahlah hyung, aku juga masih memikirkan penawaran appa untuk memilih mobil apapun yang aku inginkan. Tapi aku lebih ingin naik motor saja, rambutku akan tertiup angin saat aku melaju dan itu pasti terlihat lebih keren dari pada ada di dalam mobil yang belum tentu yeoja-yeoja sexy dan namja manis akan melihat ketampananku." jawab Kai panjang lebar sambil membayangkan betapa sexynya dirinya di atas motor berwarna merah. Dan membuat Sehun mendengus sebal dengan kepedean Kai yang tidak tahu diri dan juga mesum itu. Sehun sempat berfikir bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang mesum dan idiot seperti Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Berhenti menghayal Kkamjong." Sahut Sehun ketus. Kai hanya mencibir menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "Sudahlah aku rasa itu tidak buruk. Bagaimana denganmu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Sebelum tahun pertama di mulai aku sudah bisa menggunakan Ninja 1000 warna biru" Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

"MWOOOYAAA? Kau akan menggunakan motor juga Sehun? Hey apakah appamu mengijinkan?" tanya Kai tidak percaya karena setahu Kai, appa Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah di rayu. "Lihat saja nanti" jawab Sehun dan tersenyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan memakai motor saja. Kita akan sangat keren saat datang bersama kesekolah. Ya Tuhan, aku akan jadi pangeran sekolah." Serbu Chanyeol tak jauh beda dari Kai. Sehun hanya mendengus, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai sahabat yang tingkat percaya dirinya melebihi batas yang sudah di tentukan Tuhan.

_bebiSeLu_

"Astaga lelah sekali, barang-barang ini sungguh merepotkan, andai saja aku bisa untuk tidak membawa semua ini" Keluh seorang namja tampan tapi sangat cantik bagi para seme (this is yaoi). Dia baru saja mendarat di Incheon Airport 10 menit yang lalu. Sekarang dia berjalan menghapiri sebuah taxi yang akan membawanya ke Flat yang akan dia tinggali selama di Korea. Xi Luhan, nama namja itu tadi. Siswa yang sangat pandai hingga Universitasnya di China memberikan dia beasiswa penuh untuk belajar di Yonsei University.

Luhan menghampiri taxi dan memberikan secarik kertas kepada sang supir. Walaupun dari China, Luhan tidak akan mendapat masalah untuk bahasa Korea karena dia pernah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar saat berada di Senior High School dulu. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk melanjutkan Kuliahnya di China dengan alasan agar bisa berkumpul dengan kelurga. Tapi kenyataannya Luhan harus kembali ke Korea untuk menuntut ilmu lagi. Dia sempat berfikir apakah dia memang ditakdirkan untuk Hidup di Korea dan menemukan jodohnya disana? Molla, Luhan pun tak tahu. Yang terpenting jalani saja kehidupan saat ini.

_bebiSeLu_

Setelah sampai di flatnya, Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang nan empuk. Rasanya semua tulang di tubuhnya akan remuk jika dia semakin banyak bergerak. Luhan meneliti flatnya dan tersenyum tipis, "mama yang terbaik" ucap Luhan mengingat wajah cantik sang mama. Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya untuk membereskan barang bawaannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah beres, Luhan memilih mandi, kemudian ia akan ke Supermarket untuk membeli keperluan bulanannya. Setelah mandi Luhan memilih memakai Kaos lengan panjang berwarna baby blue dan celana jeans berwarna biru tua lalu menggunakan sepatu putih dengan corak biru di bagian samping kanan dan kiri. Luhan menyisir rambutnya dan merapikan bajunya. Setelah siap Luhan pun pergi untuk mengisi perut dan kulkasnya.

_bebiSeLu_

"Kita harus benar-benar terlihat galak Kyung, aku tidak mau hoobae kita memandang kita rendah dan berani melawan kita. Kau tidak boleh lembek seperti ini Kyung, Kau harus bisa bersikap sedikit keras bila ada hoobae yang tidak sopan atau berani melawanmu. Ki-". "Hentikan Baek, aku sudah tau, bisakah kau diam dan nikmati makan siangmu, aku jadi kenyang mendengar ocehanmu". Ucap Kyungsoo sebal mendengar Baehyun sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas hanya karena Hoobae baru sekolah mereka.

"Arraseo arraseo, tap-". "Hentikan atau aku akan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilmu kedalan penggorengan ayam di salah satu restoranku dan aku akan mencicipi bagaimana lezatnya rasa Bacon goreng sebesar dirimu". "GLEKK" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat kyungsoo menekan setiap kata yang di ucapkan. "Arraseo arraseo, hehe" uncap Baekhyun nyengir dan menunjukkan bacon eyesnya. "hhhhh" Kyungsoo menghela nafas bosan, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat aktif berbicara.

_bebiSeLu_

"AH, selai coklat" Seru Luhan pelan mengingat-ingat apa saaja yang akan dibelinya di supermarket. Luhan mendorong trollynya menuju rak selai dan mengambil 1 toples selai coklat. "Hm, aku rasa cukup untuk sekarang". Ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak menuju kasir.

Saat akan membayar, Luhan baru ingat jika ia tak membawa dompet. "Em, mianhamnida ahjumma aku lupa tidak membawa dompetku. Bisakah aku menitipkan semua barang ini sementara aku pulang mengambil dompet, apartmentku hanya dua blok dari sini?" tanya Luhan penuh harap dan sedikit sungkan pada yang ahjumma.

"Tidak apa anak muda, kau bisa membawa barangmu dulu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk kembali, besok tak apa, kau terlihat lelah. Siapa namamu? "Luhan. Xi Luhan, aku berasal dari China" Terangnya membungkuk 90 . "Nama yang cantik, secantik dirimu". Luhan sedikit sebal dengan ahjumma ini, HEY AKU INI NAMJA. "Ah gamshahamnida ahjumma, tapi aku namja" Ucap Luhan sesopan mungkin. Baru saja ahjumma itu akan menjawab kata-kata Luhan.

"Annyeong, apakah kau sudah selesai? Aku ingin membayar ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan beberapa kaleng coladi meja kasir. "Ah ne, Luhan pulanglah kau perlu istirahat. Kau bisa kembali besok untuk membayar ini." Ucap sang ahjumma dengan senyum yang sangatlembut. "Baiklah ahjumma, aku berjanji akan kembali. Gamshahamnida ahjumma, annyeong." Luhan membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan sedikit tersenyum pada orang di belakangnya.

"Ahjumma, namja tadi kenapa?" "Ah, dia lupa tidak membawa dompet. Sepertinya dia orang baru, katanya dia berasal dari china. Namanya Xi Luhan, Kukira tadi dia yeoja ternyata namja." "Ne ahjumma benar aku juga mengira dia yeoja, jika saja aku tidak mendengar suara dan melihat jakunnya" Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Baiklah semua 1200 won" Kata ahjumma menyerahkan kantong belanjanya pada orang itu. "Ah, ne. Sekalian saja dengan milik namja tadi ahjumma." "Tidak perlu, dia akan kembali besok." "Ah, tak apa ahjumma. Aku titip ini saja untuknya jika dia kembali besok" Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kertas kecil berisikan nomor ponselnya. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Mampirlah lagi lain waktu." "Ne ahjumma, annyeong" orang itu pun pergi dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. "Dia sangat manis" Ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

_bebiSeLu_

"Kyung, ingat kau harus terlihat galak arraseo." Ucap Baek saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir di sekolah. Mereka bertugas untuk memeriksa seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah hoobae baru mereka. Baekhyun terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan hingga mata sipitnya menangkap obyek tinggi besar dengan motor besar berwarna hitam mengkilat. Saat ia turun dari motor, dia tersenyum pada namja di sebelahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang Baekyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya Tuhan Kyung, tolong injak kakiku." Ucap Baekhyun aneh membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang memandang lurus kedepan. "Apa kau melihat stowberry raksasa ByunBaek" Tanya Kyungsoo menyindir. "Anniya, cepat injak kakiku." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum jahil dan menginjak kuat-kuat kaki Baekhyun dan...

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA, PABBOYA KYUNGSOO. APA-APAAN KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU DENGAN KUAT SEPERTI ITU? INI SAKIT PABBO. KAU GILA HAH?" Teriak Baekhyun dengan nyaring membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, dia takut tuli mendengan teriakan 7 oktaf milik Baekhyun. Teriakan Baekhyun membuat namja yang sedari tadi Baekhyun perhatikan menoleh. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Baehyun dan Kyungsoo. "Baek mian, kau tadi menyuruhku menginjak kakimu. kenapa sekarang kau memarahiku? Aku kan hanya mengerjakan yang kau suruh, ucap Kyungsoo polos membuat Baekhyun gemas dengan temannya yang kelewat polos ini.

"Yaa paboo, aku memang menyuruhmu menginjak kakiku, tapi tidak usah terlalu kuat seperti itu Kyung. Sakit hikss" Baekhyun terisak membuat Kyungsoo panik. Tapi kemudian… "Annyeong Sunbae" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Eh" o.o Baekhyun terdian dengan mata mebulat (kecil) seperti Kyungsoo. "Hey, kenapa sunbae menangis" Ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap pipi Baekhyun mempuat sang empunya mau tak mau mengeluarkan aura merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Yaa kau murid baru. Bersikaplah sopan pada sunbaemu. Singkirkan tanganmu dari pipinya, aku tahu kau belum cuci tangan, dan baru saja mengendarai motor jadi tanganmu pasti penuh kuman". Omel Kyungsoo panjang lebar membuat Baekhyun sebal karena adegan romantisnya terganggu. "ah, mian sunbae, aku hanya ingin membantu. Ehm, apa ada yang perlu di periksa dari kami?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne tentu, kemarilah aku akan memeriksa atributmu" Sela Baekhyun sebelum kyungsoo menjawab. "Hhhh~, baiklah kau. Kemari" Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai dengan Tongkat kecil di tangannya. "kenapa kau tinggi sekali, aishh menunduklah aku akan mengukur rambutmu". "Eh, waeyo? Memangnya harus di ukur juga sunbae?". "Tentu saja, panjang rambut tidak boleh lebih dari 5cm". Kai mengangguk dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah leher Kyungsoo. Pletaakkk. "Yaa mesun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Maki kyungsoo dan memukul kepala Kai dengan penggaris yang dia bawa.

"Yaa, appo sunbae, kenapa kau memukulku?". "siapa suruh kau berbuat mesum padaku?" Omel Kyungsoo pada Kai. "Aku tidak berbuat mesum, kau saja yang pendek jadi aku harus menunduk untuk memudahkanmu mengukur rambutku". aKai mendengus mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. "MWOOO, KAU MENGATAIKU PENDEK, BERANINYA KAU HAA? AKU INI SUNBAEMU, KAU INI TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI EOHH?" Teriak Kyungsoo di depan wajah Kai. "Yaa tidak usah berteriak begitu, aku pikir suaramu itu nyaring haa? "Yaa hoobae pabbo, tidak punya sopan santun, ti-". CHU~

"Mian sunbae annyeong, hahahaha" Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Kyung kau oke?"

"KYAAAAAA BYUN BAEKHYUN, CIUMAN PERTAMAKU. ANDEEEE~ HOOBAE ITU. DIA MESUM, DIA MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU. EOMMAAAA~ AKU SUDAH TERNODAI. ANDWEEE~". Baekhyun menutup telinga dan menatap horor Kyungsoo. "yaaa Do Kyungsoo, dia hanya menciummu, bukan memperkosamu. Tidak usah histeris seperti itu". Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Aniyaa~ itu ciuman pertamaku Baek. Hikss, dia hiks mencurinya". Isak Kyungsoo dan sukses mendapat perhatian para siswa yang kebetulan lewat. "Hhhh~ baiklah, kajja kita ke toilet. Kita bersihkan bibirmu disana. Otte?". Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

_bebiSeLu_

Kringgg~

"Hoahmmmm" seorang namja baru saja bangun dari tidur tampannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia turun untuk menemui appa dan eommanya

"Selamat pagi appa, eomma". "Pagi Sehun-ah" Makanlah eomma membuat susu coklat dan Roti isi selai coklat untukmu". "Ne eomma".

"Sehun, motormu ada di garasi. Appa sudah memberikan sesuai keinginanmu. Belajarlah dengan rajin di sekolah barumu. Bergaullah dengan banyak orang agar kau punya banyak teman dan pengetahuanmu bertambah luas." Ucap sang appa sembari menyesap kopinya. "Ne appa, aku pergi dulu" Pamit sehun meminum susu buatan sang eomma, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mencium pipi eommanya. "Aku pergi eomma." "Hati-hati chagi, jadilah anak baik, jangan membuat masalah disekolah ne." "Ne eomma, annyeong" Ucap sehun kemudian berlalu.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku gag minta riview banyak-banyak kog. Sekiranya cukup aku bakal lanjut. BaiBai~

_bebiSeLu_


	2. Chapter 2

Hao hao, aku balik lagi.

Makasih ya buat yang udh kasih respon buat ff ini.

Makasih juga saran-sarannya. Hehehe

Disini ada bahasa mandarin nyempil dikit banget.

Nanti aku kasih translate di bawah.

Oh iya aku kog agak aneh di panggil "thor".

Emm gimana kalo panggil "Selu" aja yahh… biar lebih akrab. Hehehe

Oh iya sekedar info.

Setelah ini aku akan up date tiap 9 hari sekali, bisa mundur tapi kalo maju kayaknya gag bisa.

Kenapa Sembilan? Karena aku suka angka 9. Hehehehe…

Sudah dulu ne, hepi reading chingu… J

.

.

.

.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

"Hiks, Baek ciuman pertamaku sudah hilang, hiks." Kyungsoo masih meratapi ciuman pertamanya yang sudah di curi oleh Kai. "Sudahlah Kyungie baby, jangan menangis terus. Lihatlah matamu terlihat mengerikan, lagipula kau terlalu galak padanya" Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melotot pada Baekhyun. "Apa-apaan kau mengataiku galak. Hey, kau yang menyuruhku untuk galak, ingat itu." Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal pada Baek. Bukankah dia sendiri yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk terlihat galak, tapi sekarang dia malah mengatainya.

_bebiSeLu_

Sehun memarkir motornya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah di beri tahu Chanyeol sebelumnya. Saat dia berjalan, banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang memekik tertahan karena terpesona olehnya. Dengan seragam yang dibalut dengan jaket levis berwarna dark blue, rambut yang disisir rapi kebelakang dan dibelah kekanan. Bahkan ada juga yang berteriak histeris, tapi kau tau kan bahwa sehun adala Pangeran Es, jadi dia cuek saja dengan sekitarnya.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan santai menuju bangku di depan Chanyel dan Kai yang berada di kanan Chanyeol. "Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar menggunakan motor?" tanya Kai ingin tahu. "Hm" Sehun hanya mengguman dan mengangguk. Kai hanya ber-oh ria. "Rambutmu masih rapi, seberapa banyak gel yang kau pakai, hm?" Tanya Kai lagi. "Rambutk tidak seperti rambutmu Kai. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa itu rambut." Sehun menampilkan smirknya, membuat Kai mendengus sebal. "Ini sexy tahu" Cibir Kai. Sehun hanya menghela nafas bosan.

_bebiSeLu_

Siang hari di Yonsei University, tampak seorang namja berjalan tergesa-gesa dan setengah menggerutu disela kegiatan berlarinya. Ia sedang mencari toilet karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil. Dia mengutuk Mr Choi karena tidak berhenti berbicara hingga ia tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan untuk sekedar ijin ke toilet. Dia juga mengutuk Yonsei University yang begitu luas hingga membuatnya kesulitan saat situasi mendesak seperti ini.

"Ah, ahjussi dimana letak toilet terdekat dari sini?" Tanyanya pada satpam yang kebetulan lewat. "Kau lurus saja, dekat pohon besar itu kau bisa belok kiri, melewati dua kelas kau akan sampai di toilet" Jawabnya dengan senyum. "Ah ya, gamshahamnida ahjussi" Luhan membungkuk lalu kembali berlari.

"Ugh lega sekali. Mungkin aku harus berkeliling untuk berkenalan dengan lingkungan baru disini." Luhan bermonolong dan tersenyum saat ada yeoja yang kebetulan lewat dan tersenyum padanya.

_bebiSeLu_

Setelah pelajaran pertama dan kedua berlangsung, semua murid langsung berhambur keluar menuju cafeteria untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka sekaligus menghilangkan kebosanan setelah mendengar ocehan dari guru mereka. Tak terkecuali untuk ketiga mahkhul tampan dengan tiga kepribadian yang berbeda pula. "Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar." Kata Chanyeol pada dua dongsaengnya. "Kajja" Kata Kai dan Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka.

_bebiSeLu_

Di cafeteria sekolah.

"Hey ByunBaek, kenapa saat hoobae tadi mengusap pipimu, kau langsung memerah dan malu-malu seperti tadi. Kau menyukainya nee?" Tuduh Kyungsoo melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati roti isi buatan Kyungsoo di cafeteria sekolah. "EH-, emm aku emm. Ehmm" Baekhyun gugup sekali ditanya seperti itu, karena dia memang terpesona pada Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun" Kyungsoo memanggil Baekyun dengan nama lengkap, itu artinya dia sedang tidak nyaman dengan sikap Baekhyun saat ini. "em, ne dia tampan" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

"MWOO, ANDWEE kau tidak boleh menyukainya, aku tidak setuju. Temannya itu mesum Baek, aku yakin dia juga mesum, jadi kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Aku sudah ternodai Baek, aku tidak mau kau juga ternodai oleh temannya itu." "Ya Tuhan Kyung, kau hanya di cium Kyung, DI-CI-UM." Ucap Baekhyun menekankan pada kata di cium.

"Ne, tapi itu ciuman pertamaku Baek jadi tetap saja it- HEY HOOBAE SIALAN, KEMARI KAU" Kyungsoo menggebrak meja saat irisnya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. "Uhhuukk uhhukkk, Kyung uhhukk, apa-apaan kau ini, hah?" Baekhyun tersedak dan membuatnya meminun jus stowberrynya dengan rakus.

"Hyung, ada sunbae itu. Cepat lari" Kai menarik lengan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk berlari mengikutinya. "YAAA, JANGAN LARI KAU. Baek cepat bereskan dan ikuti aku." Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan. "Yaa, Kyungsoo tunggu aku." Baekhun segera membereskan kotak bekal Kyungsoo dan menghabiskan jusnya kemudian berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

_bebiSeLu_

"Apa-apaan kau Kkamjong, kenapa kau mengajak kami berlari seperti ini" Sehun meledak-meledak saat mereka berhenti berlari. "hhh~ mian hh~ aku hanya reflex" Sehun melotot mendapati jawaban aneh dari Kai, reflex katanya. Hey mereka sudah berlari hingga gedung belakang sekolah dan Kai hanya berkata "AKU REFLEX". "Biar kujelaskan" Chanyeol menengahi.

Setelah chanyeol selesai bercerita, Sehun semakin sebal dengan Kai karena sungguh, Kai benar-benar tidak tahu diri mencium Sunbae mereka di hari pertama mereka sekolah. "Kau gila Kai." Sehun menghela nafas bosan. "Kau tidak tahu Sehun-ah, dia sangat berisik dan juga galak, jadi itu satu-satunya cara agar dia berhenti berceloteh. Yaa walaupun dia sebenarnya begitu menggemasakan, matanya sangat bagus dan bulat. Hmm, apakah pantatnya juga bulat yaa?" Kai menengadah dan membayangkan apakah pantat Kyungsoo sebulat matanya.

"Kau sungguh mesum Kai" Sehun mendengus dan Chanyeol hanya terkikik melihat dongsaengnya yang tidak pernah akur, ya walaupun sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi, hanya aja tidak terlihat. "Sudahlah ayo kita kembali, aku juga lapar. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati ." Chanyeol mulai berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan. "Aku bisa gila, mempunyai sahabat yang sama-sama tidak waras" Sehun menggerutu dan sukses mendapat delikan tajam dari Chanyeol. "Shut up maknae" Sungut Chanyeol tidak terima. "hehe, arraseo hyung" Sehun menjawab dengan cengiran khas bocah berumur 5 tahun.

_bebiSeLu_

"Kyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku hhh~ hh~" Baekhyun menyandar di tembok dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Arrghhh sial, dia hilang Baek hhh~, aku harus member pelajaran pada bocah kurang ajar itu hhh~." Kyungsoo pun tak jauh beda dari Baekyhun, dia sangat lelah tapi keinginannya untuk balas dendam mengalahkan rasa lelahnya. "Sudahlah Kyung ayo kembali nanti kita terlambat masuk ke kelas Mr. Lee, aku tidak mau di hukum, aku masih lelah." "Ne, kajja. Mian ne Baek." Kyungsoo merunduk menyesal. "Gwaenchana Kyung." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

_bebiSeLu_

"Ahh, lelahnya." Luhan baru saja masuk apartmentnya, seharian mengelilingi kampus barunya membuatnya lelah sekali. "Astaga, aku lupa belum membayar belanjaanku kemarin. Hhh~ lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Luhan menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tasnya dan juga mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku makan diluar sajalah, sangat malas walau hanya untuk merebus ramen." Luhan bermonolog tentang betapa lelahnya dia. "Lebih baik aku cepat pergi agar tidak terlalu larut." Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Tertera tulisan _MAMA _di layar ponselnya. Luhan tersenyum dan cepat-cepat Luhan menjawab panggilannya.

_"Mama hao"_

_"Luhan hao, Ni hao ma?"_

_"Hen hao ma, aku baru akan membeli makan malam. Mama dan baba apa kabar"_

_"Kami berdua oke Lu, bagaimana hari pertamamu?"_

_"Menyenangkan hanya saja kampus itu sangat besar, seharian ini asku berkeliling unutk mengenal lingkungannya"_

_"Benarkah, mama senang mendengarnya. Lu, babamu ingin bicara"_

_"Ni hao ma Lu?"_

_"Hen hao ba, baba apa kabar?_

_"Baba oke, kau suka dengan lingkungan barumu?"_

_"Ne, Korea tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku tinggal disini."_

_"Baguslah, belajarlah dengan rajin. Apa kau sudah makan malam, mammamu baru saja selesai memasak"_

_"Aku baru akan mencari makan saat mama menelponku"_

_"Baiklah, kau makan saja dulu. Sering-seringlah menelpon jika ada waktu"_

_"Ya ba, wanshang hao"_

_"Wanshang hao Lu"_

_bebiSeLu_

Luhan sampai di supermarket dan langsung menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya kemarin. "Annyeong ahjumma" Luhan tersenyum manis saat ahjumma itu menoleh. "Ne, ah annyeong Luhan-ah. Kau kembali untuk membayar belanjaanmu kemarin ya?" Tanya sang ahjumma dengan senyum lembut. "Ne ahjumma, mian aku baru saja pulang kampus." Ucap Luhan sedikit sungkan. "Tidak apa. Lagipula belanjaanmu sudah di bayar."

.

.

Luhan bingung dengan penjelasan ahjumma tadi. Setelah mengatakan bahwa belanjaanya sudah di bayar oleh orang yang kemari mengantri dibelakangnya, sekarang ahjumma itu memberinya kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel dan nama orang tersebut. Tertulis _KIM JONGIN_ di kertas itu. "Jadi namanya Kim Jongin, dia baik sekali. Lebih baik aku menelponnya nanti di apartment, sekarang isi perut saja dulu." Luhan menghampiri salah satu kedai yang ia lihat ramai, mungkin makanannya enak karena banyak sekali pengunjung.

BRUKK

"ARGH KAKIKU" Luhan berteriak karena tiba-tiba ada yang menginjak kakinya saat iya baru duduk. "Eh, mian adik kecil oppa tidak sengaja" Jawab pemuda itu. "MWOYAA, hey aku ini namja bukan yeoja, lagipula aku sudah 21 tahun bukan anak kecil, dasar aneh." Luhan berteriak kesal. Ya Tuhan apakah orang-orang tidak bisa melihat jika dia itu namja. "Eh, jinjayo. Ah mian lagi, kupikir tadi kau yeoja. ehm Kau cantik sih. Lagipula kau pendek sekali, jadi ku kira kau masih kecil" Pemuda itu berkata lagi membuat Luhan semakin ingin meninju pipinya.

"Yaa, aku namja kau tidak bisa melihat eoh. Aku namja dan aku tampan bukan cantik." Luhan menggerutu. "Ne mian, tapi koreksi. Kau itu cantik, tampan itu aku. Well namaku Oh Sehun, boleh ku tahu namamu?" "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali eoh. terserah kau namaku Xi Luhan, dan bisakah kau pergi aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. "Well bye hyung cantik." Sehun segera berlari menjauh setelah mengatakan hal itu. "YAAAAA, DASAR ORANG GILA" Luhan memaki Sehun yang seenaknya mengatai dia cantik dan pendek.

_bebiSeLu_

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun jadi sebahagia itu, dia pun tak tahu. Tapi saat pertama kali melihat Luhan dia sedikit berdebar, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gelisah. "Aku ini kenapa eoh?" Sehun bermonolog dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Rumahnya dekat situ dan dia hanya ingin mencari camilan, hingga akhirnya dia menabrak pemuda cantik bernama Luhan. "hhh~ mungkin aku harus cepat tidur. Tapi siapa sebenarnya Luhan. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku pulang" Sehun berseru saat memasuki rumahnya. Dia tersenyum pada appanya yang sedang menonton tv. "Kau kenapa Sehun-ah, tidak biasanya kau tersenyum seperti itu." Tanya Kyu heran melihat Sehun yang terenyum dan menurutnya itu sedikit aneh. "Eh, aniyo appa. Aku ke kamar dulu" Sehun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya, Kyu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Argghh kenapa dia tidak bisa hilang dari pandanganku" Sehun menjambak rambunya frustasi. "Hhh~ lebih baik aku mencuci muka dan tidur saja, mungkin besok lebih segar." Sehun menuju lemari pakaian dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kasur dan berbaring mulai menyusuri alam mimpi. (bersama Luhan mungkin)

_bebiSeLu_

"Siapa namaja sialan tadi, menyebalkan sekali. Sudah menginjak kakiku, malah mengataiku cantik. Ya Tuhan apa yang salah dengan wajahku, mengapa semua orang mengiraku yeoja." Luhan mendesah gusar. Ah, lebih baik aku menelpon Kim Jongin saja." Luhan tersenyum dan mulai mengetik nomor yang tertera pada kertas itu.

.

.

.

"Eh, nomor siapa ini" Kai mengernyit mendapati panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal di ponselnya. Kai mereject panggilan itu. Tapi sang pemanggil masih berusaha untuk menelpon. "Astaga, mungkinkah ini dari namja manis kemarin." Kai mengingat-ingat namanya. "LUHAN, ya namanya Luhan." Kai langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_"Eung, Y-Yeobo-se-yo" _Luhan sedikit terbata, dia gugup sekali

_"Ne, kau siapa"_

_"A-apa benar ini nomor Kim Jongin-ssi?"_

_"Ne, aku Kim Jongin. Kau siapa?"_

_"Ah, aku Xi Luhan. Kita pernah bertemu di supermarket dan kata ahjumma di kasir kau yang membayar belanjaanku dan menitipkan kertas berisi nama dan nomor ponselmu"_

_"Eh, ne itu aku, mian aku tidak bermasud apa-apa. Ak-"_

_"Gwaenchana, aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi bisakah kita bertemu lain waktu, aku akan mengganti uangmu"_

_"Eh, tidak usah sungguh, hehehe. Kita bisa bertemu lain waktu untuk mengobrol dan mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman. Kalau kau mau?"_

_"Tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak Jongin-ssi"_

_"Panggil saja aku Kai. Boleh ku tahu dimana sekolahmu, kata ahjumma kemarin kau dari China"_

_"Ne aku memang dari China, mungkin kita bisa bertukar cerita saat bertemu nanti, dan aku sudah kuliah di Yonsei University, dan aku berada di tingkat kedua"_

_"Ah benarkah? Ku kira kau hoobaeku, ternyata kau lebih tua dariku, aku baru saja masuk Senior High School. Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu sunbae"_

_"Kau bisa memanggilku hyung jika kau mau"_

_"Baiklah, Luhan hyung._

_"Kai boleh aku tidur, aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi besok"_

_"Tentu saja, jaljayo Luhan hyung"_

_"Jaljayo Kai"_

Kai tersenyum. "Dia sangat menyenangkan."

_bebiSeLu_

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersembunyi de balik semak dekat parkiran sekolah. "Baek jangan bergerak nanti kita ketahuan." Omel Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun tidak bisa diam. "Kyung gatal, apakah mereka belum datang?" Keluh Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Kai karena Kyungsoo masih menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Baek itu mereka." Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saking senangnya. "Jinja, whoaaa mereka tampan sekali" Kyungsoo melotot dan Baekhyun hanya nyengir. "Hehehe oke Kyung aku tidak akan berisik". Baekhyun berkata dengan kurang ikhlas karena sejujurnya dia sangat ingin berkenalan dengan hoobae yang sejak kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Baek ayo keluar, mereka sudah dekat." Mereka berdua mengendap-endap kemudian Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Kai dari belakang. "YAAA, MAU KEMANA KAU HOOBAE KURANG AJAR"

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hehehe mian, kemarin ada yang bilang kalo endingnya kurang greget, ini udh greget belum? Hahahaha

Ini translate buat bahasa mandarinnya.

Ni hao = Hai

Ni hao ma = How are you

Hen Hao = I'm ok

Wanshang hao = good night

Reviewnya aku bales di PM, yang belum terbalas mian ne, aku belum sempat.. hohohoho

Jumpa lagi di next chapter. Baibai~


	3. Chapter 3

Whoaaa~ nimen hao.

Haaaa~ aku balik lagi. Aku bilang mau up date 9 hari sekali, tapi karena sesorang yang seenak jidatnya ngata-ngatain ffku di PM. Aku jadi lebih semangat buat nulis dan up date lebih cepat. Aku mau buktiin kalo Ffku gag seHINA yang dia bilang.

Yooo,, gitu aja sihh cuap-cuapku. Oiiiya, banyak yang protes karena hunhan moment dikit banget. Mian aku belum bisa kasih, tapi tetep ada kog walau gag sebanyak KaiSoo dan Chanbaek. Kenapa? Karena kemarin ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan dan membosankan. Jadi aku rubah penjelasannya lebih detail. Jadi aku gag maksain hunhan moment disini, takutnya jadi gag bagus. (gomawo sarannya)

Tapi di Chap depan HUNHAN moment akan bertebaran. hohohoho sabar ne

Oh iya, aku gag pernah marah kog kalo ada komentar atau kritikan yang sedikit tajem, karena dari situ aku bisa belajar buat perbaikin ff ini. Asal jangan ngata-ngatain ff orang aja ya, kalo emang kamu merasa lebih baik, bikin aja cerita sendiri

Sudahlah ini dulu. Hepi reading cingu~

Warning : YAOI ,, OVER FLUFFY (sampai diabetes) , Alur membosankan, dsb.

Rated : T (seiring berjalannya waktu bisa berubah) *Evil'laughwithdevilhandsome*

Genre : Aku gag tau ini genrenya apa, yang pasti romance and fluffy.

Cast : Hunhan, Baekyeol, Kaisoo

.

.

.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

"Eunghh" Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari bibir seorang namja manis bernama Luhan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dia ada jadwal kuliah pukul 9 pagi nanti. Tak lama ia bangun dan mengambil segelas air putih di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan dari seseorang, Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kasur untuk mengambil ponselnya.

By : Kim Jongin

_"selamat pagi hyung, selamat beraktivitas __J"_

Luhan tersenyum dan mengetik balasan untuk Kai.

To : Kim Jongin

_"Pagi Kai, selamat beraktivitas juga untukmu __J"_

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dan berbalik berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengganti bajunya. "Aku makan apa pagi ini?" Luhan mengguman di sela kegiatan memakai bajunya. Tak lama setelah itu Luhan keluar menuju dapur, dia berpikir untuk membuat telur dadar saja kemudian memakannya dengan roti gandum.

.

.

"Yakk, selesai" Luhan tersenyum menatapi hasil tangannya. Dia menggigit rotinya sambil berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil tasnya dan mempersiapkan bukunya. Setelah semua beres, Luhan mengunci apartmentnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Sebenarnya baba Luhan ingin membelikan Luhan Mobil untuk transportasi Luhan selama di Korea, tapi Luhan menolak dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Bahkan Luhan berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

"Baek ayo keluar, mereka sudah dekat." Mereka berdua mengendap-endap kemudian Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Kai dari belakang. "YAAA, MAU KEMANA KAU HOOBAE KURANG AJAR"

"Astaga, hyung" Kai reflex mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. "Argh Kai, sakit" Chanyeol hampir berteriak saking kagetnya. Baekhyun pun semakin berbinar menatapi Chanyeol _"Ya Tuhan, suaranya sexy sekali" _batin Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu segera menendang kecil kaki kiri Baekhyun kemudia melotot ke arah Baehyun yang sambut cengiran tidak berdosa dari Baekhyun.

"Eung, aku ke toilet dulu ne. Nanti kita bertemu di kelas saja, aku sudah tidak tahan." Baekhyun yang sebenarnya gugup berlama-lama di dekat Chanyel, memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet saja. "Baiklah, hati-hati ne. Aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengan bocah ini." Kyungsoo berkata dan mempererat cengkramannya di kerah baju Kai. "Ne, paipai~." Baekhyun segera melesat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chanyeol.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau bocah sialan, hmm?" Tanya Kyungsoo tepat di telinga kiri Kai. "Eh, sunbae hehehe. Lepaskan dulu, aku akan jelaskan." "Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh, melepaskanmu dan kau akan kabur lagi seperti kemarin. Huh tidak akan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Namanya Kim Jongin sunbae. Sunbae bisa memanggilnya Kkamjong karena dia hitam." Sehun menyela dan menampilkan smirk yang di balas delikan tajam dari Kai. "Oh, jadi namamu Kim Jongin aka Kkamjong. Dasar, sudah hitam mesum pula. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Wali kelasmu bahwa kau sudah melakukan tindak asusila pada sunbaemu di hari pertama kau sekolah." Kyungsoo menampilkan smirk yang sebenarnya malah terlihat lucu.

.

"Hey Kkamjong, selamat menikmati hukumanmu ne. Kami ke kelas dulu. Annyeong sunbae." Chanyeol berkata lalu membungkuk sedikit pada Kyungsoo. Sehun mengekor tanpa membungkuk, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli yang penting adalah tujuan utamanya untuk balas dendam pada Kim Jongin aka Kai. "YAYAYA, CHANYEOL HYUNG, SEHUN-AH KALIAN MAU KEMANA EOH. TIDAK SETIA KAWAN SEKALI. DASAR MENYEBALKAN. TIANG LISTRIK SIALAN, HEY KEMBALI KALIAN." Kai memaki Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tetap melenggang tidak peduli.

.

.

Di toilet sekolah.

"Hhhh~ kenapa aku gugup begitu, Ya Tuhan senyumannya membuatku gila." Baekhyun bermonolog ria di salah satu bilik toilet. Setelah cukup lama merenung dia memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menunggu Kyungsoo di kelas. Saat Baekhyun akan keluar tiba-tiba dia mendengar surara yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba memberontak.

_"deg deg deg"_ Suara itu mendekat dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung saat melihat dua pasang sepatu berada dekat dengan sepatunya. "Annyeong sunbae." sapa Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun berkeringat dingin masih belum berani mendongak. Akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri unutk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

Sehun sebal dengan dua sahabatnya. Hari ini dia melihat dua adegan cinta dengan situasi yang berbeda, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan unutk kekelas saja meninggalkan ChanBaek yang masih setia membisu. Baekhyun mendongak tapi tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, dia merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya yang tidak berhentik memberontak.

"Ehem, sunbae boleh ku tahu namamu?" Chanyeol berdehen untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol membuatnya meleleh. _"Ya Tuhan, suaranya sexy sekali"_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. _"Fiiuuuhhhh"_ Baekhyun membuang nafas untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati karena dia bisa begitu lancar menyebutkan namanya di sela rasa gugupnya. _"Setidaknya itu tidak memalukan"_ Batin Baekhyun. "Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol. Maaf sunbae, ehem. Bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu, mungkin aku membutuhkan batuan sunbae karena aku murid baru disini. Jika sunbae tidak keberatan." Chanyeol dengan gugup mencoba memberanikan diri meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

.

.

Back to KaiSoo

"Yaaa, sunbae ini sexy tahu. Eh, kumoho jangan sunbae. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, asal kau tidak melaporkanku. Aku bisa di gantung kedua orang tuaku jika mereka sampai mendengar berita ini. Kumohon sunbae." Pinta Kai dengan wajah memelas. Karena dasarnya Kyungsoo itu tidak tegaan akhirnya dia pun sedikit berpikir. "_Kasihan juga dia" _batin Kyungsoo.

"Hhhh~ baiklah, tapi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku dan aku tidak akan mendengar penolakan, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kai. "Baiklah, aku berjanji" Kata Kai dengan senyum. "T_ernyata dia tampan juga" _Batin Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tahu aku tampan sunbae tidak usah terpesona seperti itu. Jadi, boleh kutahu apa permintaan pertamamu?" Kai berbicara dengan nada sedikit mesum. Tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang (menurut Kyungsoo sendiri) di otaknya. _"Kekekeke kau akan menderita Kim Kkamjong."_ Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo terkekeh sempat bergidik ngeri.

"Kau ha-rus meng-gen-dong-ku sam-pai ke ke-las-ku." Kyungsoo memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kai hanya cengo menanggapi permintaan konyol Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak mengerikan itu. Tapi karena Kai ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo lagi, dia pun menanggapinya. _"Kekeke, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu sunbae. Jangan salahkan aku karena kau yang meminta." _Kai mati-matian berusaha menampilkan wajah seolah sedang ketakutan, padahal dalam hati ia sangat ingin tertawa.

"Baik, tapi kau tidak boleh protes apapun saat aku menggendongmu. Dan kau tidak boleh memukulku lagi. Jika kau melanggarnya kau harus menciumku. Bagaimana?" Kai melakukan penawaran pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat berfikir. _"Bahaya tidak ya penawarannya?" _Kyungsoo membatin. "Baiklah, kau mesum sekali" Kyungsoo mendengus.

.

.

"YAAA KIM JONGIN PABBO, KENAPA KAU MENGGENDONGKU SEPERTI INI. CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal Style dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo malu. Pasalnya banyak sekali yang memperhatikan mereka, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat mendengar ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka serasi. Kai hanya terkekeh menanggapi makian Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum tampan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merona tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai. Kai terkejut, tentu saja. "Hey sunbae, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai melihat gelagat aneh Kyungsoo, sejujurnya dia sedikit berdebar, dia takut Kyungsoo mendengar detak jantungnya mengingat posisi Kyungsoo yang sekarang ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

.

.

"Hey sunbae kelasmu dimana?" Tanya Kai sekali lagi karena mereka sudah berada di lantai 2. Disekolah ini kelas 1 berada di lantai 3, kelas 2 berada di lantai 2, dan kelas 3 berada di lantai 1. "Aku dikelas 2 A" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus berusaha terlihat galak, tapi tetap tidak mau menatap Kai.

"Kita sampai sunbae" Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya. "Sudah sana pergi" Usir Kyungsoo pada Kai. "Kau tidak berterima kasih eoh." Kesal Kai pada Kyungsoo. "Memangnya perlu, itu hukumanmu. Ah ya, namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo sunbae. Sekarang pergilan, aku akan memikirkan hukumanmu selanjutnya." Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Kai.

"Ne, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Chagi juga boleh." Kai menampilkan cengirannya. "Ah satu lagi, aku lelah sekali. Mungkin satu ciuman darimu bisa memulihkan tenagaku." Kai sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. PLETAKK. "ASTAGA" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membekap sendiri mulutnya saat dia tidak sengaja memukul kepala Kai.

"Kekeke, kau nakal juga ne sunbae." Kai terkekeh meskipun dalam hati dia merutuki pukulan Kyungsoo yang terasa pedas di kepalanya. Tanpa ABC Kai menyeret Kyungsoo menuju toilet terdekat. "YAAA, KAI LEPASKAN. AKU TIDAK SENGAJA" Teriak Kyungsoo yang terkejut saat Kai tiba-tiba menyeretnya.

BRAKK. "Kai menutup kencang pintu kamar mandi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut. "Hehehe, tenang saja sunbae aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau hanya harus profesional dengan perjanjian kita tadi, hmm" Kai berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit rendah, dan itu membuatnya terdengar semakin sexy. "A-aku ti-tidak mau" Kyungsoo ketakutan.

CHU~. Tanpa basabasi Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo menempelkan bibir mereka. Dan kita skip adegan ini, karena Bel masuk yang tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring membuat Kai frustasi dan Kyungsoo yang bersyukur. "Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang, jadi jangan pulang dulu. Arrachi? Bye Kyungie baby." CHU~. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam mengingat Kai yang memanggilnya Baby dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibirnya.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Baekhyun duduk termenung dikelas, wajahnya merona dan tidak jarang dia tersenyum malu-malu. Perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol tadi membawa dampak pada jiwanya. Lihatlah dia tampak seperti orang gila sekarang. PUUKK. Suara pantat bertemu dengan kursi mengagetkan Baekhyun. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah mimik muka orang yang baru saja meletakkan pantatnya di kursi samping Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyung" Tanya Baekhyung sedikit khawatir, masalahnya wajah Kyungsoo saat ini memerah dan rambutnya sedikit kacau. "B-baek, d-dia menciumku lagi" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar gugup. "MWOOOYAAA, hey bagaimana bisa Kyung. Astaga dia itu mesum sekali eoh. Lalu kau di apakan lagi Kyung?" Ujar Baekhyun heboh.

"hhh~ aku hanya di cium, tapi dia itu menyebalkan sekali. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo menyesal. "Eh waeyo?" "Karena bocah mesum itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputku dikelas, jika aku tidak pulang dengannya, mungkin aku bisa jadi benar-benar ternodai Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. "Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri. besok kita pulang bersama ne." Ucap baekhyun tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Gomawo, kau yang terbaik" Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

"Xi Luhan. Setelah ini ikut keruanganku sebentar. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Luhan mengangguk menyanggupi kata-kata Mr Zhang, sejujurnya dia sedikit bingung, siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kemudian Mr Zhang berjalan keluar diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di ruangan Mr Zhang, Luhan sedikit terkejut karena banyak sekali pria-pria yang berbalutkan baju serba hitam dan berjajar rapi disekitar sofa yang tengah diduduki seorang pria baruh baya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Xi Luhan?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu setelah Mr Zhang berpamitan untuk mengajar kembali. "Ne annyeonghaseyo, naneun Xi Luhan imnida." Jawab Luhan sembari membungkuk hormat. "Ah, duduklah tidak usah sungkan beitu." Pria itu berkata dengan senyum tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan datar dari mimik wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku OH Kyuhyun. Aku adalah pemilik Yonsei University." Luhan sedikit terkejut, dia merasan senang sekali mendapat kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan pemilik universitas tempat ia belajar.

"Ku dengar kau pindahan dari China dan mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk disini. Dan perihal bahasa, kurasa kau tidak kesulitan untuk mempelajari bahasa Korea?" Tanya Tuan Oh. "Saat Senior High School saya juga tinggal di Korea, kemudian setelah lulus saya kembali ke China dan kuliah di sana. tapi setelah beberapa bulan saya mencoba mengikuti ujian bea siswa di Yonsei dan saya tidak menyangka bahwa saya lulus, bahkan pembimbing saya mengatakan bahwa hanya saya saja yang lulus." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar dan Tuan Oh hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

"Ah, kalau begitu selamat dan belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan satu lagi, aku sempat terkejut saat melihatmu, karena wajahmu sedikit mirip dengan putraku Oh Sehun. Hanya saja dia lebih tinggi darimu dan dia 4 tahun lebih muda darimu, tapi wajahmu tidak balance dengan usiamu. Aku sempat terkejut, ku kira tadi kau seumuran dengan putraku." Kyu berceloteh panjang lebar dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kyu.

"Jika kau ada waktu, nanti malam berkunjunglah kerumahku. Mungkin kau bisa sedikit mengajari putraku berbahasa mandarin, karena setahuku dsekolahnya juga ada pelajaran bahasa mandarin." Ucap Kyu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan Luhan pun ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan ini alamat rumahku, aku menunggu kehadiranmu. Arrachi?" Ucap Kyu sedikit memaksa dan memberikan kertas kecil pada Luhan. "Saya akan datang Tuan Oh. Terima kasih atas undangan dan waktu anda." Luhan membungkuk lalu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, annyeong Luhan-ssi" "Annyeong Tuan oh"

Luhan mendesah kecil, dia sedikit gugup tadi. Tuan Oh bilang putranya mirip dengannya, dan dilihat dari cara tuan oh berbicara dia sangat mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Mungkin saja putranya juga menyenangkan seperti ayahnya. Luhan tersenyum membayangkan seperti apa putra Tuan Oh, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan untuk pulang.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

"Hai baby. CHU~" Kai mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo di depan ChanHunBaek. "YAAA, AKU KAN TIDAK MEMUKULMU KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU. DASAR MESUM" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak terima, sebenarnya dia malu sekali, Kai menciumnya didepan banyak orang. Oh Kyung jangan bilang kau lebih suka jika tadi itu tidak ada orang. "hehehe, arraseo, salahkan bibirmu itu kenapa menggoda sekali." BLUSHHHH. "Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merona seketika.

PLETAKK. Sehun memukul kepala Kai membuat Kai mengaduh dan menatap tajam Sehun. "Yaaa maknae kurang ajar. biarpun begini aku tetap lebih tua darimu bodoh." "Kau yang bodoh, ini sekolah Kkamjong, dan bahasamu itu terlalu frontal. Lihatlah mereka berdua." Sehun menunjuk Baeksoo yang menunduk dengan telinga memerah.

"hhh~, sudahlah baby kajja kuantar kau pulang." Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menepisnya."Yaa, Kim Jongin, aku sunbaemu. Kau harus memanggilku SUN-BAE, bukan BABY. Kau pikir aku kekasihmu eoh?" Maki Kyungsoo pada Kai. "Memang bukan, baiklah kalau begitu mari kita pacaran." Ucap kai kelewat santai, sebenarnya kai berdebar saat mengatakan hal itu.

_"Ah, apa aku menyukai Kyungsoo sunbae? Dia lucu sekali dan bibirnya itu menggoda sekali"_ Batin Kai. "Shireo, aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih mesum sepertimu." Kyungsoo berkata ketus. Dia menolak, tentu saja. Kai mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santai, jadi tidak mungkin Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Yaaa, kenapa tidak mau aku ini tampan tahu." Kai tidak kalah ketus.

"Hey sebenarnya kalian ingin pulang atau ingin berdebat, lihatlah dari tadi kalian membuat dongsaengku gusar?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun sudah berpaling pergi meninggalkan mereka, dia bosan melihat tingkah Kai. Sungguh sahabatnya itu tidak tahu diri sekali. "Arraseo kajja SUN-BAE ku antar kau pulang" Ucap Kai menekankan pada kata SUNBAE.

"Eh, Baekhyunnie, kau tak apa pulang sendiri?" Kyungsoo khawatir arena biasanya mereka selalu pulang berdua. "Aku tak apa Kyungie, pergilah." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol terpesona melihatnya. "ak apa sunbae, aku akan mengantar Baekhyun sunbae dengan selamat sampai dirumahnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Oke, kajja" Kai segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Eh Chanyeol kau tidak usah mengantarku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin pingsan sekarang juga. "Tidak apa, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo sunbae. Kajja" Chanyeol meraih pundak Baekhyun dan menempel tubuh mereka. BLUSH. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa merona, jantungnya serasa ingin meloncat dari sarangnya.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, besok pagi kujemput jam tujuh tepat, jadi bersiaplah." Ujar Kai meraih Ponsel yang baru saja Kyungsoo keluarkan dari sakunya. "Yaaa, untuk apa. Hey, kau tidak sopan sekali, cepat kembalikan. Dan aku tidak mau kau jemput. Aku akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun." Kai tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo, dai mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup seklias bibir Kyungsoo.

"Temanmu pasti di jemput oleh Chanyeol hyung, lihat saja besok. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menghadiahkan beribu ciuman untukmu. See ya baby." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian melaju dengan motornya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung. "Ya Tuhan, bukan hanya ciuman pertamaku, tapi dia mengambil yang kedua, ketiga, aaaaaaaaa aku tidak mau dia mengambil semuanya. huuwweeee eomma." Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Luhan baru saja bersiap-siap untuk memenuhi undangan Tuan Oh yang meminta ia datang. Luhan menggunakan Kemeja berwarna biru tua dan memakai celana hampir senada dengan warna kemejanya, kemudian memakai sepatu berwarna putih dan menggunakan jam tangannya. Luhan kemudian menegak segelas air putih karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada di depan Sebuah rumah yang sangat besar tapi terkesan minimalis. Dia berjalan mendekat dan saat ia menekan bel, seorang ahjussi menghampirinya. setelah memperkenalkan diri, Luhan diantar kedalam rumah tersebut, ahjussi itu bilang kedatangannya sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Oh, Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Permisi Tuan, Tuan muda Luhan sudah datang." Kata ahjussi saat mereka sampai di ruang tengah. Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan irisnya tertuju pada sebuah pintu bercat putih tulang dan terdapat beberapa tulisan yang terbaca hanyalah "Ice prince dan Devil Handsome". _"Mungkin itu kamar putranya"_ Batin Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan kau sudah datang, duduklah." Luhan tersentak kemudian membungkuk pada Kyu dan Sungmin. "Annyeong Tuan Oh, annyeong nyonya Oh." Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa. "Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu Luhannie. Kau ingin minum apa, ahjumma akan membuatkannya." Kata Sungmin. "Ah, apa saja ahjumma. gamshahamnida." "Baiklah, tunggu dulu ne." Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyu dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kyu dan Luhan memalingkan pandangan dan terlihatlah seorang OH SEHUN yang baru bangun tidur dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah yang memerah. Luhan memicingkan matanya, dia seolah mengingat sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. HOAAAHMMM. Namja itu menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

_"Astaga, dia namja yang waktu itu menginjak kakiku. bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini dan astaga! dia keluar dari pintu yang kutaksir analah milik... Ya Tuhan, itu artinya..."_ Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat otaknya bisa mencerna kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu."Luhan gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyu sedikit panih. "Eh, a-ani g-gwaenchana. hehehe" Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah, itu putraku, mian ne dia baru saja bangun tidur. SEHUN-AH KEMARILAH" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Luhan. Berhubung bangku yang Luhan duduki membelakangi counter dapur, Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan, tapi saat dia mendekat ia terkejut melihat ada orang asing yang sedang duduk.

"Eh, appa, nuguya?" Tanya Sehun. "Nah, kemarilah appa akan kenalkan kau padanya. Dia adalah mahasiswa Yonsei Sehun." Sehun berjalan kemudian saat ia duduk matanya melebar melihat Luhan sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eh, kau Hyung cantik itu kan?" Tanya Sehun. Sontak Luhan melotot menatap tajam Sehun.

"Eh, Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal eoh?" Tanya Kyu sambil tersenyum. "Ya/Tidak" Kyu menatap dua oang di depannya bergantian. "Jadi ya atau tidak?" Tanya Kyu bingung. "Tentu saja iya/Aku belum mengenalnya." Jawab Hunhan lagu-lagi membuat Kyu Bingung. "Hhhh~ kalian ini bagaimana sih. Jawab dengan benar." Kyu sedikit kesal.

"Begini Appa, aku pernah bertemu dengan Hyung cantik ini di-"

"YAAA, Aku namja dan aku tampan."

"Dengarkan dulu, aku akan menjelaskan."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menyebutku cantik."

"Tapi kau memang cantik, jika aku bilang tampan berarti aku berbo-."

"Hentikan, kalian ini kenapa? Baru bertemu sudah seperti ini. Luhan berhenti memotong ucapan Sehun, dan kau Sehun berhenti menyebutnya cantik. Arrachi?" Kyu sudah meletup-letup. "Arraseo" Jawab keduanya malas.

.

.

"Aaa, jadi begitu. Hhhh~ baiklah. Sehun, bukankah di sekolahmu mengajarkan bahasa mandarin?" Tanya Kyu yang sudah lega mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua. "Ne appa, wae?" Tanya Sehun bingung. "Appa berencana meminta tolong pada Luhan untuk mengajarimu berbahasa mandarin, dia kan orang asli China, jadi mungkin akan lebih ba-." "SHIREOOOO"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Endingnya aneh, iya aku tahu.. hehehe. Aku bingung mau di cut dmnnya. Ya udh disini aja dulu. HUNHAN momentnya chap depat ne chingu.. paipai~


	4. Chapter 4

Haohao, hayoo yg request HUNHAN moment wajib baca ini... soalnya disini HUNHAN moment bertebaran... ahahahaha

untuk semua yang review SeLu udh bales di PM, untuk guest yang blm punya akun, mian selu gag bisa bales... hehehe tapi kalo kalian ada pertanyaan yang perlu di jawab, cantumkan aja kata "reply", ntar SeLu bales di akhir cerita.. hohohoho

oia, aku kaget banget lo sma visitor di sini, smpek hari ini udh ada 2016 visitor. hhh~ gpp lah, kalo gag mau ninggalin jejak doa'in aja ya biar orang lain banyak yang review.. hahahahaha

Yoo, silahkan di baca dan selamat menikmati. hepi reading chingu...

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

"Aaa, jadi begitu. Hhhh~ baiklah. Sehun, bukankah di sekolahmu mengajarkan bahasa mandarin?" Tanya Kyu yang sudah lega mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua. "Ne appa, wae?" Tanya Sehun bingung. "Appa berencana meminta tolong pada Luhan untuk mengajarimu berbahasa mandarin, dia kan orang asli China, jadi mungkin akan lebih ba-." "SHIREOOOO"

Ayah dan anak itu reflek menoleh, bahkan sungmin yang berada di dapur pun sampai berlari kecil dan menghampiri mereka. "Luhannie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, aigo ahjumma sampai kaget." Tanya Sungmin lagi. "E-eeh, g-gwaen-gwaenchanayo ahjumma, mi-mianhae." Ujan Luhan menunduk malu.

Kyu dan Sehun masih setia dengan posisi terkejut mereka hingga Kyu berdehem. "Ehm, Luhan-ah kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? dan, apa maksudmu dengan kata "shireo"?" Tanya Kyu pada Luhan. "Eh, gwaenchana ahjussi. Aku hanya reflek saja, dan aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ehm, maksudku aku,ehm aku b-berse-dia." Jawab Luhan dengan kurang ikhlas, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak ikhlas.

"Jinjayo? Wah aku senang sekali mendengarnya hyung. GREP. "Sehun berteriak senang lalu berlari kecil mengahmpiri Luhan dan memeluknya. "KYAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEPASKAN AKU?" Maki Luhan pada Sehun, Luhan terkejut dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "ehehe, mian hyung aku terlalu senang. Ternyata kau tidak hanya can-. Hehehe arraseo." Sehun menampilkan cengiran ketika hampir keceplosan menyebut kata "CANTIK" saat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Sehun langsung menggeret Luhan menuju kamarnya dengan alasan ingin mulai belajar bahasa mandarin. Kyu dan Sungmin masih tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di hadapan tadi adalah putra mereka, OH SEHUN. Pasalnya sejak bertemu dengan Luhan Sehun tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan dia selalu berceloteh menasehati Luhan, padahal ocehannya sama sekali tidak bermutu. Sungmin saja eommanya masih tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah Sehun sang Ice Prince.

.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak minum susu tinggi kalsium hyung, lihatlah tu-" "Memangnya kenapa dengan tubuhku?" Sahut Luhan ketus, bahkan Sehun belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kau terlalu pendek untuk ukuran namja hyung." Celoteh Sehun masih dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa tunggal di kamar Sehun. Luhan masih terus mamandang ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah _menyebalkan _Sehun.

"Aku tidak pendek, Kau saja yang kelebihan kalsium" Luhan masih berusaha menahan diri untuk berteriak di depan wajah Sehun. "Hhhh~ ini ideal hyung. Dan lagi kau tidak perlu memakai BB cream, kau it-" "Aku tidak memakai BB cream Sehun-ah" Sahut Luhan mulai geram, Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Eh, jinjayo? Tapi kulitmu bagus sekali hyung, seperti kulit yeoja. Dan lagi kau itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Jika kau yeoja, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." BLUSH. Luhan merona mendengar pernyataan Sehun. "Kau bisa diam tidak, dan tadi kau bilang ingin belajar bahasa mandarin, kenapa kau malah berceloteh tidak jelas seperti itu? Luhan kembali ketus. "Ani, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan benar-benar geram pada Sehun. Sial, ternyata Sehun menipunya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang, masih ada jadwal kuliah untuk besok." Ucap Luhan mulai berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Tapi Sehun menarik lengannya. "Ada apa lagi? Aku harus pulang Sehun." Bentak Luhan. "Ku antar" Sahut Sehun datar.

Luhan hanya bisa diam. _"Anak ini kenapa, tadi dia begitu ceria, kenapa sekarang dingin sekali."_ Batin Luhan.

_bebiSeLu_

"Kirim tidak ya?" Seorang namja berjalan mondar-mandir mengitari kamarnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Park Chanyeol, sedang berpikir untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun. Sunbae _pemalu_ yang mengganggu pikirannya malam ini. "Hhh~ kirim sajalah" Dengan ragu dia menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk yang bertuluskan _SEND_.

Setelahnya ia melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dia gugup sekali menunggu respon dari Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Chanyeol meloncat bangun dan langsung menyambar ponselnya.

From : Appa

_"Appa akan pulang besok Chanyeol-ah, dan appa harap kau tidak ada acara karena appa akan mengajakmu makan malah dengan Tuah Oh dan Tuan Kim. Ini untuk masa depan kalian. Arrachi?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas bosan. Bukannya ia tidak mau menghadiri jamuan tersebut, tapi dia dan kedua sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu sangat malas karena orang tua mereka selalu membahas masalah proyek yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengirim balsan bertuliskan _"Arraseo"._

_bebiSeLu_

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar sempurna dan jantungnya berdegur diatas normal. Setelah beberapa menit ia terlonjak-lonjak di atas kasur kemudian mendaratkan pantat dan menyusul kepalanya.

Baekhyun bahagia bukan main, dia juga gugup tapi bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti melengkungkan senyum indah. Jemari lentiknya mulain menari di atas layar touch screen ponselnya.

To : Chanyeollie

_"Annyeong yeol, aku baru saja mandi. Kau sedang apa?"_

.

.

Ponsel Baekhyun kembali berdering, bedanya kali ini dering untuk panggilan masuk. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, CHANYEOLLIE^^. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menggeser layan ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan ke telinga kirinya setelah berhasil merilekskan deru nafasnya.

_"Yeoboseo?"_

_"Yeoboseo sunbae. Ehm, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?"_

_"Aniya, aku baru saja mandi. Kau sudah mandi? Dan kau boleh memanggilku hyung,."_

_"Tentu saja, aku sudah tampan, hehehe. Arraseo"_

_"Ku kira kau cantik, kekeke"_

_"Kau yang cantik hyung, aku ini seme jadi aku tampan. Ah, mungkin kau bisa menjadi ukeku. kekekeke"_

_"Aku tidak mau"_

_"Eh, waeyo? Apa aku tidak tampan hyung?"_

_"Aniya, aku ingin jadi seme saja. Aku tidak mau jadi uke"_

_"Hey mana ada seme yang cantik sepertimu, kau itu cocok menjadi uke hyung."_

_"Aku akan jadi seme dari Kyungsoo saja."_

_"Kyungsoo sunbae sudah menjadi uke dari Kai, kau denganku saja"_

_"Yaa, temanmu itu mesum sekali eoh. Hhh~ kasihan Kyungsoo selalu jadi korban kemesumannya. Jangan-jangan kau juga sama mesumnya dengan bocah itu, kekeke"_

_"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Apa kau juga ingin kucium hyung, hmm?"_

BLUSHH

Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

_"Hyung masih disana?"_

_"E-eh, n-ne aku masih disini, hehehe.__"_

_"Sunbae, ehm, apakah besok aku boleh menjemputmu. Maksudku kita berangkat bersama kesekolah. Aku tidak memaksa kok, hehehe."_

_"Eh, mian Yeol aku akan berangkat bersama Kyungsoo."_

_"Eh, Kyungsoo sunbae kan di jemput oleh Kai."_

_"JINJA? Aigoo, uri Kyungie, nanti bagaimana jika Kai berbuat mesum lagi padanya?" _

_"Tenang saja sunbae, kita doakan saja ne, karena aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menjamin hal itu. Tapi sunbae tidak perlu khawatir, Kai tidak akan berbuat lebih dari yang biasa dia lakukan, aku berani menjamin untuk ini."_

_"Benarkah. Baiklah aku mau. __Ah, Chanyeol aku lupa kalau ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan, kau juga berlajarlah ne. BaiBai~ yeollie~"_

Tutt tutt tutt

Chanyeol terpaku memandangi layar ponselnya. Tak lama dia tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. _"Dia memanggilku Yeollie~, Ya Tuhan Jantungku"_ Chanyeol memegangi dada kirinya, ia takut detak jantungnya membuat dada kirinya bolong jika jantungnya itu memaksa keluar dari sarangnya.

.

.

Baekhyun masih merona karena ucapannya sendiri, walaupun ia mengucap kata Yeollie dengan lirih, ia tahu bahwa telinga Chanyeol itu lebar, jadi tidak mungkin ia tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun masih saja melamun hingga suara eommanya mengagetkannya.

"Baekkie baby, kau tidak ingin turun dan makan malam chagi? Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu, cepatlah turun" Teriak eomma Baekhyun dari dapur membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. "Ne eomma, aku baru saja mandi, tunggu sebentar ne." Baekhyun balas berteriak agak eommanya bisa mendengar.

_bebiSeLu_

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan dengan Selamat sampai apartmentnya. Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya diam dan Motornya melaju kencang hingga Luhan terpaksa mencengkeram jaket yang Sehun kenakan. Sehun memang tidak menyuruhnya berpegangan, dan Luhan, tentu saja dia tidak akan mau melakukannya hal tersebut. Tapi ketakutannyamembuatnya terpaksa berpegangan walau hanya pada jaketnya saja.

Saat sampai, Sehun dengan sengaja berhenti secara mendadak membuat Luhan mau tak mau merosot kebawah dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di perut rampingSehun. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati mengingat posisi mereka sekarang, dan Luhan masih berusaha mencerna semuanya dengan otak cerdasnya. Tapi mendadak otak Luhan menjadi tumpul dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Hyung masih ingin memelukku?" Tanya Sehun dengan kekehan kecil yang tidak bisa Luhan dengar. "..." "Hyung kita sudah sampai" Kata Sehun lagi. "..." Luhan masih membeku dan masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya.

"..., KYAAA~ SEHUN APA YANG LAKUKAN. KAU SENGAJA MENCARI KESEMPATAN AGAR BISA KUPELUK KAN, DASAR BYUNTAE, TIDAK SOPAN, MESUM, TIDAK TAHU DIRI." Luhan memukul pundak Sehun dari belakang dan berteriak seperti gadis yang baru saja diperkosa oleh orang asing.

Sehun masih menahan tawanya, dia tidak merasa sakit karena sungguh pukulan Luhan tidak ada artinya untuknya. Luhan sungguh seperti gadis yang sangat lemah –menurut Sehun-."Hyung yang memelukku kenapa hyung menyalahkanku." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tapi tetap tidak berbalik menatap Luhan.

Luhan yang geram dengan sikap Sehun, meloncat turun dari motor Sehun dan kembali memaki sang pemilik motor. "Hey, jika saja kaki dan jari tangan terkutukmu itu tidak bekerja sama untuk membuat motor terkutukmu ini berhenti mendadak, aku tidak akan merosot dan memelukmu seperti tadi PABO". Teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dan menendang kecil ban motor Sehun.

"Hey Kenapa kau mengutuk semua milikku. Aku sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarmu pulang, inikan balasanmu? Sehun berkata ketus pada Luhan, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tertawa melihat wajah memerah Luhan, itu membuatnya gemas.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengantarku, kau saja yang kurang kerjaan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan jika bukan karena aku menghormati appamu, aku juga tidak akan mau menjadi tutormu. Hhhh~ aku tidak membayangkan sebentar lagi pasti akan banyak keriput di wajahku karena aku terlalu setres berurusan dengan makhluk –" "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga terkutuk" Sela Sehun datar sebelum Luhan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hhhh~ syukurlah kau sudah tahu. Pulanglah sebelum aku mengusirmu" Kata Luhan. "Lalu yang baru saja kau lakukan itu apa pabo." Sahut Sehun ketus. "Katanya kau satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat beasiswa di Yonsei, tapi kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Lanjut Sehun sarkastik.

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu sopan santun, terserah padamu sajalah" Luhan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, meninggalkan Sehun yang berusaha menahan tawa gelinya. Setelah Luhan menghilang di balik tembok, ia memarkir motornya dan berjalan masuk menuju resepsionis.

.

"Annyeong noona, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyungku, namanya Luhan, bisakah noona membatuku?" Tanya Sehun berlagak imut menunjukkan eye smilenya membuat noona resepsionis itu tersenyum malu.

"Ah ne adik manis, dia ada dikamar 1209, kamarnya ada dilantai 4 ne. Kau bisa menggunakan lift untuk menuju kesana." Kata noona tersebut. "Ah gamshahamnida noona. Annyeong" Sehun membungkuk kemudian berlalu menuju lift. Sehun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bisa berbuat semanis itu, pasalnya sejak menginjak Elementary school tingkat 3 dia sudah berubah menjadi Sehun sang ice prince.

.

.

Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas selama di koridor menuju kamarnya. "Sehun pabo, tidak tahu diri, mesum. Ya Tuhan apakah aku pernah berbuat kesalahan yang fatal hingga Kau memberiku hukuman seperti ini" Ucap Luhan ber-melankolis-ria.

Sehun yang sudah sampai dilantai empat dan meilah Luhan berjalan, mulai mengendap-endap mengikuti Luhan sambil berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah polos Luhan dari belakang. Sehun sebenarnya sempat meragukan umur Luhan. Tak lama setelah Luhan sampai dikamarnya, Sehun beranjak pulang dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

_bebiSeLu_

Kyungsoo baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi kemudian mulai menghampiri shower dan berguyur dibawah shower tersebut. Setelahnya Kyungsoo memakai baju seragamnya kemudian berjalan ke arah cermin untuk memakai parfum aroma baby yang sangat lembut dan Kyungsoo suka itu.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan menyapa eomma serta appanya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. "Eomma mian aku tidak membatu eomma membuat sarapan aku terlalu mengantuk, banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum lebut dan sedikit menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa sayang, cepat makan sarapanmu kemudian berangkat, Baekhyun sebentar lagi pasti datang." Kata sang eomma lembut. "Eh, a-aku hari ini tidak berangkat berasma Baekhyun eomma." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat eommanya bingung. "Eh, lalu kau berangkat dengan siapa? Apa kau berangkat dengan appa saja? Tanya sang eomma lagi.

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku berangkat bersama Kai, hoobae baruku di-"

Tiinn tinn

"Ah, itu pasti dia, aku berangkat dulu ne appa, eomma. Aannyeong" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian berlari kecil. "HATI_HATI KYUNGIE" Teriak sang eomma. "NE EOMMA" Balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Morning baby." Sapa Kai dengan cengiran. "Morning, jangan memanggilku baby. Kajja berangkat aku ingin segera sampai dan bertemu Baekki, aku riondu padanya." Jawab Kyungsoo datar. "Aishh, aku perlu tenanga baby Soo." Manja Kai pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas delikan tajam dari Kyungsoo. "Kau belum sarapan? Tunggu disini ak-" Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik mengambilkan roti isi untuk Kain mendadak terhenti karena Kain menarik lengannya.

"Aku belum dapat sarapan darimu" Kata Kai dengan senyum aneh dan sedikit menyeramkan. "YAAA, AKU TIDAK MEMUKULMU AKU TIDAK MAU." Bentak Kyungsoo. "Sedikit saja, hanya menempel." Bujuk kai sekali lagi. "Kau mau berangkat sekarang atau aku akan pergi dengan appaku saja." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Hhh~ pelit sekali, arraseo. Cepat naik dan berpeganganlah." Sahut Kai jengkel karena tidak mendapat yang dia ingin. "Tid- UUWWWAAAA KAI PELAN-PELAN BODOH, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU EOH" Maki Kyungsoo. Pantatnya bahkan belum sepenuhnya menempel pada jok motor Kai, tapi kai langsung saja melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan hampir membuat Kyungsoo terjengkal, membuat Kyungsoo refleks memeluk erat pinggang Kai dan menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Kai.

"Kekeke, jika tidak begini Kau tidak akan mau memelukku" Batin Kai dalam hati, dia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli, dia sangat takut, dia hanya memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati agar mereka berdua selamat sampai sekolah.

_bebiSeLu_

Luhan sudah siap berangkat menuju kampusnya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memencet Bel apartmentnya. Luhan menerka-nerka siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, dan setahu Luhan dia belum mempunyai teman yang akrab. Akhirnya Luhan pun beranjak dari meja makan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Cari si- KAU" Teriak Luhan yang melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu Apartmentnya dengan memakai seragam dan membawa sebuar kotak dana goody bag berwarna putih. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Luhan ketus. "Dari eomma, dia menyuruhku mengantarmu kekampus, jadi cepatlah bersiap, aku tidak mau terlambat." Suruh Sehun seenaknya pada Luhan dan menyerahkan goody bag berisi makanan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa eoh berani-beraninya menyuruhku." Tanya Luhan sangat sangat ketus. "Aku Oh Sehun" Jawab Sehun datar. Luhan benar-benar jengkel dengan Sehun.

"YAAA OH SEHUN DENGAR, AKU BERTERIMA KASIH ATAS KEBAIKAN EOMMAMU MEMBERIKU MAKANAN INI. DAN AKU XI LUHAN DENGA HORMAT MEMINTA KAU OH-SE-HUN UNTUK PERGI DARI APARTMENTKU DAN AKU TIDAK BU-. YAAAA KAU MAU APA HAAA?" Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam apartment Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap dan aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk berteriak seperti itu." Kata Sehun datar tapi terkesan dingin. Sehun memainkan i-Phone nya, tak lama terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang. "Sehun, kenapa Luhan berteriak lagi?" Tubuh Luhan mematung seketika mendengar suara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hohohoho, mian selu lama gag up date, laptop saya masuk bengkel. Entah apanya yang bermasalah. Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ne… Untuk guest cantumkan aja kata reply jika ingin dibalas reviewnya, karena selu biasa balas lewat PM. Makasih ya dukungan kalian.

Coba tebak siapa yang tersambung sama i-phone nya Sehun. hahahaha Baibai~


	5. Chapter 5

Kemarin ada yang tanya di PM :

guest : kamu gag sedih ta sama hilangnya kris?

me : Ya pasti sedihlah, siapa yg gag sedih di tinggal appanya.

guest : kog kamu masih sanggup nulis cerita tentang exo.

me : Yang pergi itu kris, bukan exo, kenapa enggak. lagian aku hanya pakai nama mereka aja disini, ini hanya fanfic jadi gag real. dan lagi kris pergi juga gag akan lama kog. aku lo percaya sama appa.

guest : aku sih juga percaya, tapi kan seharusnya juga exo gag bisa kayak gitu. masak mereka tega ngadain konser tanpa salah satu leadernya. mereka itu gag setia kawan banget, mereka mentingin diri sendiri.

me : sebenernya kamu itu fans atau antis, kamu bilang percaya tapi kamu malah ngata-ngatain exo. seharusnya kalo kamu percaya kamu harus tetep dukung mereka kan. J (Selu masih sabar)

guest : aku percaya, tapi aku cuma kecewa aja sama member yang lain, di saat kayak gini mereka malah seneng-senengan sendiri tanpa mikirin perasaannya kris, coba kalo kamu ada di posisinya kris, kamu pasti juga bakal kecewa sama mereka.

me : sebelumnya maaf, apa kamu juga tau apa yang dirasain sama member exo yang lain? kamu jangan langsung nge-JUDGE mereka kayak gitu, seolah kamu tau kalo mereka beneran bersenang-senang.

guest : aku emang gag tau yang dirasain mereka. tapi kalo ngeliat dari semua video mereka akhir-akhir ini mereka tetep sama kayak sebelumnya, kayak gag ada rasa bersalah gitu. dan lagi gag ada kabar yang ngatain kalo mereka masih berhubungan baik sama kris.

me : oh ya, apa kamu gag tau gimana histerisnya baekhyun saat dia tau kalo kris mau ninggalin exo? apa kamu gag liat suho nangis waktu nerima piala sendirian? apa kamu juga gag tau sang happy virus murung karena sahabat dekatnya pergi? apa kamu juga lihat luhan yang biasanya ceria bisa pasang tampang poker face? bahkan lebih dari poker facenya sehun! apa kamu gag ngerti gimana sedihnya tao kehilangan teman sekamar sekaligus couplenya yang biasa hari-harinya sama dia di dorm di kamar berbagi cerita, nemenin dia belanja, ngehibur dia kalo dia sedih? APA KAMU JUGA GAG LIHAT WAJAH MEREKA YANG BERUBAH SENDU SAAT MEREKA TAMPIL DI ATAS PANGGUNG TANPA LEADER, TERLEBIH UNTUK EXO M! MEREKA SENYUM KARENA MEREKA ITU PROFESIONAL SAMA DUNIA MEREKA, MEREKA JUGA GAG ADA MAU NGECEWAIN FANS "REAL FANS" YANG UDAH NUNGGUIN MEREKA BERJAM-JAM CUMA UNTUK NGELIHAT PENAMPILAN MEREKA. ARE YOU BLIND?! KALAU KAMU EMANG FANS, GAG SEHARUSNYA KAMU NGOMONG KAYAK GITU! DAN GAG SEHARUSNYA KAMU SOK TAU DENGAN APA YANG GAG KAMU TAU! APA SEMUA AUTHOR YANG NULIS TENTANG EXO JUGA KAMU PM KAYAK GINI. KAMU ITU FREAK! THANKS AND SORRY

guest : kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah kayak gitu, dan kamu gag perlu pake capslock kan untuk ngomong. kamu ini ngata-ngatain aku tapi kamu sendiri kayak igtu. gag ada moral, aku kan Cuma ngungkapin pendapatku, kamu gag perlu dong respon kayak gitu.

me : kalo mau berpendapat dipikir dulu. aku ngomong gitu karena aku percaya sama kris. *WeBelieveinYouKrisAppa *IgnoreYou

akhirnya berhenti sampai disitu karena dia gag bales, aigoo selu jadi sedih... apakah kalian juga ada yang satu pemikiran sama guest di atas? atau satu pemikiran sama selu. appa pasti kembali kog, selu aja percaya. huhuhuhu appa buruan balik, selu mau buktiin kalo appa itu gag pergi ninggalin exo dan member exo juga pasti sedih liat appa pergi. I miss you so much appa.

hhh~ mian, selu jadi curhat, ada yang mau menghibur *KAGAK* ohh poor me...

yaudahlah balik aja sama cerita, yaaaa selu cukup seneng sama review kalian, tapi haduh visitorsnya pas selu update chap 4 kemari, dalam waktu 17 jam stlh update udh naik jadi 2900 sekian, aigooo~ banyak yang minat tapi dikit yang respon. huhuhuhu, yaudah doain aja ya biar orang lain yg review.

sudah ini aja, hepi reading ne

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit mematut dirinya di depan cermin, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena hari ini Chanyeol akan menjemputnya. Baekhyun gugup, suara pintu dibuka membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. "Baekkie, kajja sarapan appa sudah menunggu." Kata sang eomma lembut mengelus surai keunguan putranya. "Ah, ne eomma." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya.

.

"Baek, besok appa dan eomma akan pergi ke jepang selama seminggu. Kau bisa menginap di rumah Kyungsoo atau mungkin Kyungsoo yang akan menginap disini. Tidak apa kan sayang? Mian ini terlalu mendadak, appa baru mendapat telpon tadi pagi." Kata eomma Baekhyun saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Tidak apa eomma, Baekkie sudah besar jadi appa dan eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti Baekkie akan bicara pada Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya yang tampak khawatir. "Baiklah, selesaikan dengan cepat dan segera berangkat, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggumu." Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersentak. "A-ah eomma hari ini aku tidak berangkat dengan Kyungsoo, aku dijemout oleh temanku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Eh, lalu Kyungsoo bagaimana? Memangnya siapa yang akan menjemput anak eomma, aigoo apa dia kekasihmu chagi?" Tanya sang eomma sedikit menggoda putranya.

"E-eh a-aniya eomma, d-dia hoobaeku di sekolah. Hehehehe, Kyungsoo dijemput oleh Kai, hoobaeku juga. Hehehehe." Jawab Baekhyun. "Oh begitu, apa dia menyukai Kyungsoo?" "Sepertinya begitu eomma" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit acuh. "Kalau begitu seseorang yang akan menjemputmu juga menyukaimu" Giliran appa yang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Uhhukk, yaa eomma, dia hanya menjemputku." Muncul semburat tipis di pipi Baekhyun. "Benarkah, lalu kenapa kau merona seperti itu, aigoo putra kecil kita sudah besar yeobo" Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya karena godaan dari appa dan eommanya.

Tak lama ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Baekhyun membuka kotak masuk di ponselnya yang ternyata dari Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah di depan rumah baekhyun. "Appa eomma, aku berangkat dulu nee, Chanyeol sudah datang." Baekhyun mencium pipi eomma dan appanya. "Hati-hati chagiya, berpegangan yang erat ne agar tidak jatuh. Hahahaha" Terdengar tawa menggelegar dari meja makan.

"EOOMMMAAAAAAAA"

_bebiSeLu_

"Kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap dan aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk berteriak seperti itu." Kata Sehun datar tapi terkesan dingin. Sehun memainkan i-Phone nya, tak lama terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang. "Sehun, kenapa Luhan berteriak lagi?" Tubuh Luhan mematung seketika mendengar suara itu.

Sehun menampilkan smirknya melihat perubahan wajah Luhan. "A-ah-ahjumma" Luhan berkata sangat lirih. "Lu, gwaenchana, aigoo kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak, ahjumma khawatir dengan tenggorokanmu chagi" Sungmin berkata sangat lembut, tapi Luhan masih senantiasa bungkan, dia terlalu shock.

Setelah sedikit sadar Luhan menatap tajam wajah datar Sehun yang sedang duduk manis di sofa. _"Apa maksudmu ha? Pabboya Sehun" _ Luhan berkata tanpa suara tetap memandang tajam wajah Sehun yang masih setia menampilkan poker face andalannya.

"Luhannie, kau mendengar ahjumma kan?" Merasa tidak mendapat respon Sungmin kembali bersuara. "A-ah n-ne ahjumma, hehehe. Terima kasih makanannya, dan emm ahjumma Sehun tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa berangkat sendiri, dia juga tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Luhan mengambil paksa ponsel sehun dan menjawab panggilan Sungmin.

"Tak apa Lu, sepulang kuliah nanti biarkan Sehun menjemputmu, karena hari ini kau harus ke rumah untuk membicarakan privat untuk Sehun. Kau tidak ada urusan kan? Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan nada lembutnya.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun, dia jengkel sekali melihat wajah Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah, "Baeiklah ahjumma, aku tidak ada keperluan. Kalai begitu kami bernagkat dulu ne, aku tidak mau Sehun terlambat karena harus mengantarku dulu. Annyeong ahjumma." Pipp.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan mematikan sambungan dan melempar ponsel Sehun pada snag pemilik dengan rasa jengkel yang mendalam, ingin rasanya Luhan menenggelamkan Sehun kedalam Sungai amazon dan membiarkannya dimakan oleh piranha.

"YAAAA, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK SAJA DISURUH MENJEMPUTKU, AKU TIDAK MAU KAU JEMPUT. YA TUHAN, SEANDAINYA AKU BISA MENOLAK UNTUK MENGAJARI MAKHLUK ES SEPERTIMU. YAAA KAU MAU KEMANA, JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEENAKNYA DI APARTMENTKU, HEI" Luhan meneriaki Sehun yang dengan seenaknya berjalan ke dapur dan menggigit roti coklat yang sudah digigit setengahnya oleh Luhan.

"Cepatlah, kau suka sekali berteriak, telingaku sakit tahu." Sahut Sehun tidak peduli pada omelan Luhan. Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab Sehun kembali bersuara. "Cepat bersiap atau aku yang akan mempersiapkan dirimu" Sehun berkata dengan nada tajam membuat Luhan sedikit gemetar. "A-arraseo" Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban gugup dari Luhan.

_bebiSeLu_

Kaisoo baru saja sampai di sekolah, setelah memarkir motornya Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih shock dengan kejadian tadi pagi dimana dia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang karena ulah Kim Jongin.

"YAAA KIM JONGIN, KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MEMBUAT ULAH DENGAN MELIBATKANKU. SEBENARNYA AKU PUNYA SALAH APA PADAMU HAH? BUKANKAH KAU YANG PERTAMA KALI MEMBUAT MASALAH DENGANKU, HARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH PADAMU, TAPI KENAPA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU YANG SEDANG MEMBERIKU PELAJARAN ATAS APA YANG TIDAK PERNAH KU LAKUKAN" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi di lapangan parkir dan sukses membuat mereka jadi tontonan murid-murid yang hendak masuk kelas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu sunbae, aku hanya ingin kau memelukku." Jawab Kai santai. "MWOYAAA? Tapi tidak dengan hampir mencelakanku Kai, Kau gila? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Bentak Kyungsoo. "Aniya. Hhhh~ baiklah baby, aku minta maaf ne." Jawab Kai menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

.

Chanbaek yang baru saja memasuki lapangan parkir juga terkejut mendengar teriak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menurunkannya dekat Kyungsoo, kemudian Baekhyun segeran menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua bahunya dari samping. Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo sedang marah, karena itu dia mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

PLETAKK

"Yaa, siapa yang memukulku eoh?" Kai kesal karena saat dia baru menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba da yang memukul kepalanya. "YAAA, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungieku?" bentak Baekhyun seraya memeluk bahu Kyungsoo dari samping. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun tersenyum geli karena dia jadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun dari line telpon semalam. _"Aku akan menjadi seme dari Kyungsoo saja"_.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai. "Aku hanya menjemputka ke-" "Dia ingin membunuhku" Kata Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai. "Tidak baby, sunhgguh aku hanya ingin kau memelukku. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "Kalian berpacaran? "Soon" Kai menjawab segera.

"Jangan bermimpi kau bodoh, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu. Baek Kita pergi" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari dua mnusia tampan di depan mereka. "Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, mereka semua terlihat lucu dimatanya.

Kai yang mesum, Kyungsoo yang galak, dan yang terakhir sangat membuatnya tertarik, Baekhyun yang polos, manis, dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol blushing sendiri menyeslesaikan kalimatnya. "Hyung, kau ok?" Tanya Kai melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dan blushing seperti itu, menurutnya itu terlihat menggelikan mengingat betapa menjulangnya tubuh Chanyeol. Ia jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sudahlah kajja, nanti kita terlambat" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kai, tapi bunyi bel sepeda motor menginterupsi perjalanan mereka. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka mendapati wajah datar Sehun yang sedang memarkir motornya.

"Kau baru datang? Biasanya kau tidak pernah terlambat?" Tany Kai. "Aku belum terlambat" Kata Sehun menghampiri mereka. "Maksudku kau tidak pernah datang sesiang ini" Jawab Kai sebal. "Ada sedikit urusan" "OH". Kai menjawab datar. "Ya sudah ayo, sebentar lagi masuk" Chanyeol ditengah merangkul bahu kedua dongsangnya.

_bebiSeLu_

Luhan berjalan dengan muka ditekuk karena sesaat setelah Sehun mengantarnya banyak yang memperhatikannya dengan senyum menyebalkan, bahkan ada yang berbisik bahwa bea siswa yang ia dapat sebenarnya adalah bantuan dari Oh Sehun yang diketahui sebagai putra tunggal Oh kyuhyun, pemilik Yonsei University.

.

.

Selama dikelas pun Luhan masih saja enggan untuk menampilkan wajah manisnya, bahkan saat Mr. Zhang memberinya pertanyaan atas materi mereka hari ini, luhan menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Hal itu mengundang tanya dari Mr. Zhang, karena sejak pertama kali melihat Luhan Mr. Zhang tidak pernah melihat mimik muka seperti itu dari seorang Xi Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi gwaenchanayo? Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mr. Zhang setelah pelajaran usai. "Ah, gwaenchana Mr. Zhang. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Luhan yang tentu saja berbohong. "Geurae, kalau begitu segeralah pulang, kau tidak ada mata kuliah lagi bukan?" "Ne, gamshahamnida Mr. Zhang." Luhan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ne cheonma, berhati-hatiloh aku permisi dulu." Mr. Zhang tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju pohon dekat gerbang sekolah, dia ingin segera pulang tapi tidak bisa karena dia harus menunggu Sehun menjemputnya. Entah sudah berapa kali menghela nafas setelah duduk di bawah pohon dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon itu. Hingga akhirnya bahunya di tepuk seorang gadis kecil. "Oppa, kau meninggalkan catatanmu di meja." Kata yeoja itu seraya menyerahkan note kecil berwarna biru pada Luhan. "Eh, jinjayo. Ah terima kasih adik kecil, oppa terburu-buru tadi. Gamshahamnida, siapa namamu? Tanya Luhan setelah menerima notenya.

"naneun Park Lulu imnida, nama oppa siapa?" "Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan oppa, kau sangat menggemaskan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini milikku?" Tanya Luhat lembut seraya mengelus rambut panjang yeoja kecil itu.

"Saat aku dan eomma mengantar eonnie, aku tidak sengaja melihat oppa berdiri dari bangku dan meninggalkan note kecil itu. Jadi aku mengambilnya dan berkata pada eomma aku ingin mengembalikan note ini dan akan menunggu eomma di mobil saja." Terang yeoja kecil itu panjang lebar dengan bibir yang mengerucut saat berbicara, itu membuat Luhan gemas padanya.

"Ah benarkah, kau baik sekali. Kalau begitu oppa akan memberimu hadiah atas kebaikanmu, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Lulu membuat gadis itu tersipu. "Oppa tampan sekali, bolehkan aku meminta ice cream?" Tanya yeoja kecil itu malu-malu. "Hahaha, tentu saja boleh, kajja kita ke cafetaria, setelah itu oppa akan mengantar kau ke mobil eommamu, ok" "Yeeeeyyyy, kajja." Lulu berseru senang dan membawa luhan berlari mengikuti langkah kecilnya.

_bebiSeLu_

"Hyung, Kai, aku duluan ne" Pamit Sehun saat mereka sampai di pertigaan koridor. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku ada urusan, lain waktu kuceritakan, bye" Sehun langsung melesat pergi. "Hhhh~ dasar labil." Kata Kai. "Kau juga labil Kkamjong" kata Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas mereka." "Ne kajja, seperti menjemput kekasih saja." Chanyeol berkata. "Kau menyukainya hyung?" Tanya Kai. "Ne, dia sangat manis." Kata Chanyeol santai. "Kau juga menyukainya kan Kai." Tanya Chanyeol. "Ne, dia seksi, apalagi saat marah, dia menggemaskan." Kata Kai.

"Dasar mesum." Sungut Chanyeol kemudian tertawa. "Kau juga mesum hyung, sebenarnya kita bertiga memang mesum, hanya saja aku yang terlihat lebih menonjol daripada kalian." Kata Kai lagi. "Yayaya, terserah kau saja" Chanyeol menghela nafas

.

.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?" Tanya Luhan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lulu. "Apakah ada rasa keju, aku ingin sekali rasa keju" Kata Lulu seperti tadi dengan bibir yang mengerucut membuat luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit lagi pipinya. "Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, memangnya kau pernah makan ice cream rasa keju?" Tanya Luhan lembut sambil tertawa, ada-ada saja yeoja kecil ini.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu oppa ingin rasa apa? Samakan dengan milik oppa saja." Kata Lulu tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya. "Baiklah, rasa coklat saja ne?" Kata Luhan dan lulu mengangguk antusias.

.

Luhan menggandeng tangan kecil Lulu dengan satu tangan yang lain memegang icce creamnya. Lulu asik dengan ice creamnya membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Kau suka?" Tanya Luhan yang disambut anggukan dari Lulu. "Dimana mobil eommamu?" Tanya Luhan lagi. "Mobil eomma berada di dekat pagar paling ujung." Kata Lulu. "Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

.

"Kau tidak apa menunggu sendiri, oppa harus segera pulang." Luhan berjongkok di depan lulu yang masih berkutat dengan ice creamnya. "Ne oppa tidak apa, terima kasih ice creamnya." Lulu tersenyum manis melupakan sejenak ice cream di tangannya. "Ne, terima kasih juga sudah mengembalikan noteku." Luhan mengusak kecil rambut Lulu.

Chu~

Lulu mencium pipi Luhan, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. "Ne oppa, chaenma." "Hahaha, baiklah, kalau begitu oppa tinggal dulu ne." Chu~. Luhan juga mencium pipi Lulu, membuat yeoja kecil itu semakin malu. "Terima kasih oppa, hati-hati ne." Lulu melambaikan tangannya. "Ne." Luhan juga melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik pagar.

.

.

Sehun sebal melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Melihat Luhan mencium yeoja kecil itu seperti mencium yeojachingunya. Setelahnya ia melihat Luhan berjalan, Sehun melaju pelan dan berhenti disamping Luhan yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Yaaaa, aku terkejut bodoh" Maki Luhan. "Naik" Kata Sehun datar. "hhh~, aku heran denganmu, dulu kau cerewet sekali, sekarang kau hemat sekali." Sindir Luhan. "Cepat naik." Kata Sehun lagi. "NE" Teriak Luhan, Sehun menahan Senyum geli saat Luhan kesusahan menaiki motornya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Dasar pendek" Sehun berkata kemudian sedikit memiringkan motornya ke arah Luhan. Luhan mendengar Sehun mengatainya, menunda untuk menaiki motor Sehun. "Yaaaa, aku tidak pendek, motormu yang terlalu tinggi." Kata Luhan tidak terima.

"Cepatlah, kau pikir ini tidak berat." Sehun berkata sedikit kesal. Luhan menapakkan kaki kirinya pada pijakan kaki di motor Sehun kemudian menekan kuat pijakannya dan sukses membuat Sehun sedikit oleng dan hampir saja jatuh. "HAHAHAHAHA, lihatlah, kau juga kurus Sehun." Luhan tertawa puas melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat kesal padanya.

Sehun melaju tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang masih tertawa. Tiba-tiba kepala luhan jatuh dipundaknya, Luhan tertidur. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Luhan agar tidak terjatuh.

.

.

Sehun sampai dirumahnya. Dia memarkir motornya kemudian sediikit menggoyangkan punggungnya untuk membangunkan Luhan. "Hyung bangun, kita sudah sampai." Kata Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidur sangat nyenyak hingga tidak mendengar ataupuun terganggu dengan getaran dari punggung Sehunu.

Sehun masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan hingga terdengar lenguhan lembut dari bibir mungil Luhan. "Eunggghhhhh" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, Sehun segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan luhan dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah sampai ne." Tanya luhan tanpa dosa. Sehun tiba-tiba turun dari motornya membuat Luhan hampir terjatuh. "Yaaa, tidak bisakah kau menungguku turun terlebih dahulu." Seru Luhan jengkel. "Cepat masuk" Ucap Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan berjalan dengan menggerutu. Baru selangkah masuk dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan heboh sungmin yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. "Aigoo Luhannie, kenapa kau kusut sekali, kajja masuk ahjumma akan buatkan jus jeruk untukmu." Seru sungmin menggeret luhan masuk dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

.

"Minumlah, mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih segar, setelah itu temui Sehun dikamarnya." Kata Sungmin menyodorkan jus jeruk pada luhan. "Memangnya ada apa dikamar Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. "Kau mandi dulu, pinjamlah baju Sehun dan mungkin kau bisa tidur dulu sambil menunggu appa Sehun pulang." Ucap sungmin lembut.

"Tapi sebelumnya ajak Sehun kelur untuk makan siang, ahjumma akan memasak untuk kalian." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh, kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar Sehun.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan sangat malas, menyeret kakinya menuju kamar Sehun. Menghela nafas panjang saat dirinya berada persis di depan pintu bercat putih bertuliskan "Devil handsome dan Ice Price". Matanya memicing saat melihat tulisan kecil berwarna hijau muda, sangat kecil hingga ia harus mendekat untuk dapat membaca tulisannya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membaca tulisan itu. Dia sampai berjongkok memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu keras tertawa.

Sehun mendengar sesuatu dari luar kamarnya memutuskan untuk melihat, dia terganggu dengan suara itu.

CKLEK

Luhan menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat Sehun keluar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA OH SEHUN"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Buat Guest a/n Natasha, disini selu gag akan bikin triangle love, karena selu belum bisa mikir konflik yang berat. Hahahaha kalo mungkin bisa berlanjut, tapi yaaa~ di tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaaaaa~... *Selusokmisterius*

Mian yaa selu lama up date, ini selu up adte di kantor pas lagi gag sibuk. Laptot selu masih di bengkel. Thanks buat semua yang udah sempetin baca yang meninggalkan jejak. Mian kalo gag memuaskan. Selu pamit. Baibai~


	6. Chapter 6

XiaoLuhan : Yinwei ni de ai itu bisa diartikan Cause you're my love hehehehehehe gomawo reviewnya... :D

byunbaekkie : Tenang aja,, nanti Luhan bakal Sering ketemu Sehun kog,, kan dia bakal jadi Tutor Mandarin buat Sehun... hahahahaha gomawo untuk sarannya,, nanti aku coba perbaiki lagi ne... hehehehe

love exo : karena ini temanya yaoi jadi ya selu bikin ortu mereka pasti merestui lah... hahahahhaha gomawo untuk sarannya,, hehehehe

.

untuk guest,, pertanyaannya selu bales lewat cerita ne, kacuali kalo kayak yg di atas itu... biar irit... hehehehehe lagian nanti kalian bosen baca ff ini soalnya isinya cuma balasan review aja... jadi selu fokus ke cerita... mian ne selu bukannya sombong, tapi kan lebih baik menghemat apa yg emang bisa di hemat dari pada menghambur-hamburkan hal yg seharusnya bisa di irit... ahahahaha selu jadi kayak oma-oma yg ngasih petuah buat cucunya... hehehehe

ok deh, ini dulu aja... hepi reading ne chingudeul... :) :) :)

.

.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA OH SEHUN" Luhan bertiak melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar. Sehun hanya memandang datar ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjongkok dan menutup matanya. Jika dilihat-lihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Sehun saat ini. Hanya kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana trining berwarna abu-abu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak sih hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang datarnya. "Kali ini apa lagi yang membuatmu berteriak?" Tanya Sehun lagi tetap dengan tampang datar.

"Kau tidak memakai dalaman eoh?" Tanya Luhan ketus tapi masih belum berani membuka matanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau mengintipku?" Tanya Sehun polos. PLETAAKKK. Luhan langsung berdiri dan mendaratkan tangan kecilnya dengan mulus di ubun-ubun Sehun. "YAAA, kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Sehun jengkel dan mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau pikir aku gila mengintipmu berganti baju. Cih, jangan besar kepala kau." Kata Luhan dengan wajah merendahkan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku memakai dalaman atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan tampang polosnya.

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah, dia menunduk dan memilin ujung kemejanya. "Eung, t-tadi saat kau keluar, a-aku t-tidak sengaja m-melihat i-itumu b-ber-bergerak." Ucap Luhan terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah hingga mencapai telinganya. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik 1000 derajat dari sekarang. Luhan malu sekali mengatakannya.

Sehun hampir tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti itu, namun ia cepat-cepat berkilah. "Oh, jadi kau memperhatikan milikku? Apa benar tadi 'dia' bergerak?" Tanya Sehun sok polos sambil melihat kebawah bagian yang di maksud Luhan.

"Yaaa, kenapa bicaramu frontal sekali" Bentak Luhan jengkel, sebenarnya ia hanya malu mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tidak disaring itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mengatakan hal yang jujur." Kata Sehun lagi dan seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Astaga, kau ini. hhh lupakan, ahjumma menyuruhku mandi dan meminjam bajumu, setelah itu menyuruh kita berdua makan. Pinjamkan aku bajumu!" Ucap Luhan dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya. "Masuk" Kata Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun dan menunggu di atas ranjang. Sehun sedang memilah baju yang dikiranya pas untuk Luhan. "Kau ingin baju seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun disela kegiatan memilihnya. "Apa saja, asal layak" Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Sehun memberikan celana trining berwarna biru tua dan kaos polo berwarna putih pada Luhan. "Apa kau juga perlu dalaman?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Luhan.

"YAAAA, dasar mesum" Teriak Luhan dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi di kamar Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah. Terdengar tawa menyebalkan dari Sehun, sepertinya dia cukup puas menggoda Luhan hari ini. Cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit melupakan kejadian dimana Luhan mencium gadis kecil di kampusnya.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

"Kyungie appa dan eommaku akan pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu, kau temani aku ne dirumah. menginaplah dirumahku, aku pasti kesepian." Pinta baekhyun dengan wajah imut-imutnya membuat kyungsoo gemas dan mencibut pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Ne, ne tidak usah memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu, atau pipimu akan bertambah gemuk dan sedikit memerah. Hahahaa. Baiklah, nanti malam aku kerumahmu ne." Jawab Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua tersenyum senang. sebelum akhirnya datang dua makhluk tampan dengan senyum menawan -mesum-.

.

"Hai" Sapa kai. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat Kai. "Baby, kajja pulang." Ajak kai menggeser Baekhyun dari samping Kyungsoo kemudian dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Yaaa, hitam. Kau tidak punya sopan santun eoh." omel baekhyun tidak terima karena kai tiba-tiba merebut kyungienya. "Hehe, mian sunbae, aku hanya ingin memeluk kekasihku." Jawab kai memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum sok manis membuat ChanbaekSoo ingin muntah.

"Wajahmu mengerikan Kai." Kata Chanyeol memasang tampang jijik.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah antarkan kekasihmu pulang dan aku akan mengantar babySoo pulang." Ujar kai dan menggeret Kyungsoo menjauh.

"KYUNG, NANTI MALAM KUTUNGGU DI RUMAH NE" Teriak baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah mulai berjalan.

"Aniya, Kyungie akan menginap di rumahku selama seminggu untuk menemaniku karena appa dan eomma akan pergi ke Jepang." Jawab Baekhyung riang dan tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa dan memainkan ponselnya menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Sudah selesai? Lama sekali, kau mandi seperti yeoja saja." Tanya Sehun retoris pada Luhan.

"Hhh, tenggorokanku terlalu sakit untuk berteriak, semaumu sajalah." Kata Luhan santai mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

Sehun memakai sandalnya menghampiri Luhan kemudian menarik lengan Luhan agar mengikutinya.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Luhan tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Kau bilang eomma menyuruh kita makan?" Kata Sehun santai tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang berontak.

"Yaa, tidak perlu menarikku seperti kambing, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Maki Luhan kesal.

"Aku sedang menarik rusa cantik, bukan gambing galak." Kata Sehun dan kemudian mendapat ciuman manis di ubun-ubunnya oleh tangan mungil Luhan.

"YAAA, KENAPA MEMUKULKU! KAU INI SUKA SEKALI MENYAKITI KEPALAKU!" Sungut Sehun tidak terima.

"Karena kau bodoh." Sahut Luhan santai dan berjalan menghampiri sungmin yang sedang menata masakannya di meja makan.

.

"Aigoo, kalian ini kenapa suka sekali bertengkar, eomma pusing mendengarnya." Ucap sungmin setelah Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan eomma Sehun.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di hadapan Luhan kemudian menyodorkan piringnya ke arah Sungmin. "Eomma" Panggil Sehun seraya menyodorkan piringnya. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi anaknya kemudian mengambil piring tersebut dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Sehun.

Sungmin juga mengisi piring Luhan dengan nasi. "Kalian makanlah dengan tenang, jangan bertengkar lagi. Eomma akan ke panti bersama dengan eomma Chanyeol dan Kai, kalian hati-hati dirumah ne. Eomma tinggal dulu." Seru Sungmin final meninggalkan Hunhan dengan makanannya.

Luhan sedikit kaget mendengar nama Kai disebut oleh eomma Sehun. Karena penasaran Luhan mencoba untuk menanyakannya pada Sehun. "Eung Sehun, kau kenal dengan Kai?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau kenal Kai, hyung?" Tanya Sehun kembali tanpa peduli pertanyaan Luhan. "Hey aku bertanya duluan." Kata Luhan tidak terima.

"Hhh ne aku mengenalnya, wae?" Tanya Sehun ketus.

"Jinja, wah dia orang baik Sehun. Dia pernah membayar belanjaanku saat aku lupa membawa dompet." Luhan tersenyum berbinar. Sehun hanya menatap datar Luhan, entah kenapa, ia tak suka mendengar Luhan yang terkesan memuja Kai.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih." Kata Sehun datar kemudian menyuapkan nasi dalam mulutnya.

"Jinjayo? Wah pasti kekasihnya beruntung sekali, dia tampan dan juga baik." Luhan tetap berbinar menerawang langit-langit rumah Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. "Yaaa kau mau kemana?" Teriak Luhan, cepat-cepat Luhan menyelesaikan makannya dan menyusul Sehun yang hendak masuk kamar.

"Kau kenapa meninggalkanku, makananmu pun belum habis." Celoteh Luhan, namun Sehun tidak peduli dan tetap melenggang masuk kedalam kamar.

Luhan mengikutinya namun sehun sudah masuk dalam selimut, menutupi hingga puncak kepalanya. Luhan mendesah kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Sofaku bukan untuk tidur, ranjangku cukup besar jika hanya diisi seorang saja." Ucap Sehun dari balik selimut membuat Luhan kembali membuka matanya yang hampir tertutup.

"Hhhhh" Luhan menghela nafas kemudian beranjak menuju ranjang Sehun. Luhan menyingkap selimut dan ikut bergabung dengan Sehun. Luhan menghadap ke langit-langit kamar Sehun dengan Sehun yang menghadap kearahnya, namun tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh selimut.

Luhan mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sehun membuatnya jadi semakin mengantuk kemudian terlelap, menyusul Sehun ke dunia mimpi.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

NIGHT AT SEOUL

.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari eommanya Kyungsoo berangkat kerumah Baekhyun dengan diantar oleh supir. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ada pesan masuk. Kyungsoo menatap malas layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama "My Handsome Baby".

"Dasar namja gila" Gerutu Kyung kemudian membuka pesan dari Kai. Biarpun dia mengatai Kai namja gila, tapi ia tetap tidak mengganti nama Kai di kontak ponselnya.

From : My Handsome baby

_"Annyeong baby, kau sedang apa?"_

.

To : My Handsome baby

_"sedak sibuk, jangan menggangguku!"_

_._

From : My Handsome baby

_"Kau sibuk apa?"_

.

To : My Handsome baby

_"Sudah kubilang jangan mengangguku. Aku akan ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menemaninya selama orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang."_

.

From : My Handsome baby

_"Ah begitu, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan."_

.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merona membaca pesan dari Kai. "Aisshh kenapa aku jadi malu sperti ini." Gerutu Kyungsoo tidak jelas.

"Anda tidak apa Tuan Muda?" Tanya Lee ahjussi melihat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedikit aneh, karena tiba-tiba tersenyum sekarang jadi menggerutu.

"Gwaenchana ahjussi" Kata Kyungsoo di sertai senyum manis yang dapat Lee ahjussi lihat dari kaca spion di atas kepalanya.

"Baiklah" Lee ahjussipun tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kembali berbalas pesan dengan Kai. Mereka terus berdebat hingga mobil yang Kyungsoo naiki berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak membalas pesan Kai.

Lee ahjussi membantu menurunkan kopok mini Kyungsoo, karena ia tidak terlalu banyak membawa baju, toh hanya seminggu saja kan.

.

"Tuan Muda, saya permisi dulu ne. Annyeong" Lee ahjussi membungkuk berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ne ahjussi, terima kasih. Hati-hati ne, annyeong" Ucap Kyungsoo juga membungkukkan badannya. Biarpun Lee ahjussi hanya supir taspu Kungsoo sangat menghormatinya karena orang tua Kyungsoo selalu mengajarkan untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, siapapun mereka.

.

Kyungsoo menggeret kopernya menuju depan pintu kemudia memencet bell di samping pintu.

Salah satu maid Baekhyun membukakan pintu kemudian mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. "Saya akan memanggil Tuan Muda Baekhyyun, mohon tunggu sebentar." Maid itu membungkuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGIEEEEEE" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya dengan kecas di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Baek, jangan berteriak." Kyungsoo menghela nafas malah.

"Hehehe arraseo. kajja kita ke kamar." Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya, dan Kyungsoo pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh Baekhyun.

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdering menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas malas menatap layar ponselnya.

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_"Kenapa tidak kau balas pesan dariku?"_

_"Aku baru saja sampai bodoh, lagipula aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menggangguku."_

_"Hhh, bagaimana ajakan kencanku?"_

_"Aku tidak mau. BYE"_

PIPP

Kyungsoo memutus sambungannya secara sepihak.

"Siapa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai!" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Hey, Chanyeol akan datang malam ini, dia bilang ingin menanyakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya, padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pandai bahasa inggris. Dan lagi, AAAAA KYUNG KAU KAN PANDAI BAHASA INGGRIS, BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU YANG MENGAJARI CHANYEOL." Teriak Baekhyun heboh.

"YAAA, jangan berteriak begitu. Aku ti-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Ketukan pintu kamar baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan membuka pintu yang ternyata maid mengantarkan minuman dan camilan untuk mereka.

"Gomawo noona"Ucap Baekhyun menerima nampan tersebut dan maid itu pun undur diri.

.

"Kyung, ayolah kau mau kan? yang datang chanyeol bukan kai, bukankah dia baik dan tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu?" Baekhyun masih mencoba merayu Kyungsoo dengan aegyo andalannya.

"Hhhh, baiklah. Dasar licik." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Yeeeyyy, kau yang terbaik" Ucap baekhyun riang dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun untuk membangunkannya dan juga Luhan. Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Sungmin pun masuk.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggumam "Bahkan saat tidur pun tetap tidak akur." Ucap Sungmin melihat posisi kaki Luhan yang berada diatas perut Sehun dan Tangan Sehun berada diwajah Luhan.

"Sehun, Luhan irreona ini sudah hampir malam, appa sebentar lagi pulang." Ucap Sungmin mengguncang bahu Sehun yang otomatis membuat Luhan juga ikut terguncang tubuhnya.

.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit membangunkan Hunhan akhirnya sekarang mereka sekarang duduk diatas ranjang, dengan rambut berantakan dan kepala yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Cepat mandi, eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu appa." Keduanya hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin pun keluar dan menuju dapur. Sehun menoleh mendapati Luhan yang tertidur lagi diposisi duduknya.

"Hyung mandilah duluan, aku akan ambilkan baju." Ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Luhan pun terbangun dan menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

Setelahnya Luhan masuk dan Sehun berjalan menuju lemari mencarikan baju yang pas untuk Luhan.

.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas karpet bulu di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan duduk diatas single sofa disamping mereka.

"Appa senang kalian akur" Ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum. Mereka hanya diam dan kembali melanjutnya acara menontonnya.

.

"Yeobo, mandilah dulu aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Sungmin datang lalu mengambil tas dan jas kerja Kyuhyun. "Baiklah." Hunhan tetap tidak merespon apa yang terjadi mereka terlalu asik menonton acara kartun,

.

Sekarang semua sudah berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Luhan-ah, bagaimana dengan tawaranku untuk menjadi tutor bahasa mandarin untuk Sehun?" Tanya Kyu di sela makannya.

"Aku bersedia ahjussi, lagipula aku masih belum terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah." Ucap Luhan mantap. Pikirnya daripada ia menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting lebih baik melakukan hal yang berguna.

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kau bisa memulainya? Atau Sehun, apakah kau sudah ingin memulainya sekarang?" Tanya kyu pada putranya.

"Terserah Luhan hyung saja" Ucap Sehun menoleh pada Luhan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa terserah padaku?" Tanya Luhan. "Kau yang kuliah, jadi sesuaikan dengan jadwalmu agar tidak menganggu belajarku." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membuatkan jadwal untukmu." Ucap Luhan final. Kyu dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar kesepakatan ini.

.

Setelah makan Luhan harus kembali dibuat kesal dengan Sehun yang disuruh mengantarkannya pulang. Luhan terus menggerutu karena punggungnya sakit sekali.

"Kenapa motormu seperti ini, punggungku sakit sekali kau tahu?" Ucap Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger manis dibahu Sehun. Ia tidak mau disuruh memeluk Sehun lagi jadi dia berpegangan dipundak Sehun.

"Begini bagaimana? Ini keren." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Ne, tapi punggungku sakit karena memaksakan untuk duduk tegak seperti ini." Ucap Luhan masih ketus.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk duduk tegak, kau bisa menyandar jika kau lelah." Ucap Sehun lagi-lagi biasa saja.

"Tidak terima kasih, bisakah kau lebih cepat aku sudah lelah."

"Dasar, sudah merepotkan cerewet pula." Ucap Sehun menambah sedikit kecepatannya.

.

"Terima kasih, bye" Ucap Luhan begitu mereka sampai. "Yaa hyung, besok pagi kujemput jadi bersiaplah." Ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak kemudian segera melajukan motornya karena tidak ingin mendengar protes Luhan.

"Dasar seenaknya saja." Ucap Luhan lalu masuk kedalam apartmentnya.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Kyungsoo sejak tadi hanya duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk masam. Moodnya benar-benar hancur.

"Eung sunbae mianhae, tadi aku sudah menolak Kai untuk ikut namun ia tetap memaksa." Ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Namun kai terlihat biasa saja duduk di dekat Kyungsoo, bahkan memeluknya.

"Baby, kenapa kau tidak suka sekali padaku?" Ucap kai dengan nada sedih yang dibut-buat membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali menceburkan kai dalam penggorengan ayam di restoran miliknya.

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin bicara padamu. Tidak apa yeol, kata baekhyun kau ingin meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasmu." Ucap Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Kai.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baby aku juga ingin belajar." Ucap kai namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah kita belajar bersama." Ucap baekhyun yang baru saja datang dengan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan.

.

"DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU. KAU INI MENYEBALKAN SEKALI." Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi karena Kai sejak tadi mengganggu penjelasannya.

.

Setelah hampir membuat Kyungsoo melempar pisau kearahnya. Kai pun meminta maaf dan segera pamit pulang bersama Chanyeol.

"Baby, mian aku membuatmu kesal hari ini. Aku pulang dulu ne, CHU." Kai menyempatkan diri mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yaaaa, kau masih berani menciumku eoh?" Maki Kyungsoo. "Hanya dipipi, sudahlah jangan marah-marah, nanti kau cepat tua. Dan besok aku akan menjemputmu, arrachi?" Ucap Kai penuh pemaksaan.

Sementara Kaisoo sedang panas, Chanbaek sudah berdiri dekat motor besar Chanyeol. "Hyung mian merusuh dirumahmu." UCap Chanyeol lirih.

"Gwaenchana yeol, kau jadi menjemputku besok?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"YAAAA Kai cepatlah." Teriak Chanyeol dari atas motor. "Hyung aku pulang ne, annyeong. CHU." Chanyeol mengecup sekilah pipi Baekhyun lalu segera pergi. Kai menyusul dibelakannya.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku pulang dulu, annyeong." Baekhyun tidak menjawab bahkan tidak mendengar sapaan Kai. Dia masih memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium Chanyeol.

.

"Baek gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir karena wajah Baekhyun merah sekali dan dari tadi tatapannya kosong. "BAek, Baek? BAEKHYUNNNN!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Ne?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang polos. "Yaaa, kau membuatku takut. Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ehh, a-aniya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Kyungsoo sudah cukup pusing dengan Kain, jadi dia tidak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah ayo tidur aku sudah amat sangat mengantuk." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Sehun sudah berada di apartment luhan dan menunggu Luhan yang sedang mengambil laptopnya. Luhan keluar dari kamar kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sehun. "Jadwalmu" Ucap Luhan singkat lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghabiskan susunya.

"Kenapa hanya hari minggu?" tanya Sehun tidak terima. "Itu sesuai dengan jadwal kuliahku." Sahut Luhan. _"Lagipula aku malas jika harus sering-sering bertemu denganmu" _Sambung Luhan dalam hati.

"Cepatlah, nanti aku terlambat." Ucap luhan lagi.

Sehun mendengus lalu melajukan motornya dengan cepat, moodnya menurun hari ini.

Setelah sampai Sehun segera pergi bahkan tidak menunggu luhan mengucapkan satu kata apapun.

"Dasar aneh." Ucap luhan lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kampus.

.

Sehun sampai di sekolahnya dan melihat Chanbaek dan Kaisoo sekitar 10 meter didepannya. Tidak ada niatan untuk menyapa mereka karena Sehun malas dengan urusan cinta mereka yang rumit dan juga aneh.

.

Sehun masuk lebih dulu dalam kelas karena ia tahu Chanyeol dan Kai pasti akan mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hingga sampai dikelas mereka.

"Sehun-ah, hey kau tidak membalas pesanku kemarin? Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Chanyeol menepuk bahu dongsaengnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya.

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat dengan Luhan yang menanyakan Kai. "Kai, kau kenal dengan Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Luhan hyung?" Kai coba mengingat-ingat nama Luhan yang terasa tidak asing di pendengarannya.

"AAHHH,, yaaaa aku ingat. Ne, aku mengenalnya, wae? Dia sangat manis." Ucap Kai mengingat-ingat wajah Luhan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun mengundang tatapan curiga dari Kau dan juga chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kai menatap Sehun aneh.

"Aku hanya bertanya, jawab saja." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Hhhh, aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Kyungsoo, dan aku rasa aku ter-. HEY Kau juga mengenal Luhan hyung?" Tanya Kai menggebu-gebu.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti dengan perdebatan dua dongsaengnya ini.

"Dia tutor bahasa mandarinku." Ucap Sehun. _"Dan aku rasa aku tertarik padanya."_ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau punya tutor sehun-ah? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita." Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia mahasiswa Yonsei yang mendapat beasiswa dari china dan merupakan satu-satunya mahasiswa yang lolos dari Universitasnya di china jadi appa memberikan selamat padanya. lalu- bla bla bla" Ucap Sehun panjang lebar membuat Chankai dan beberapa siswa menatapnya aneh.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol dan Kai bertepuk tangan. "Whooaaaa Jinjayo Sehun-ah, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darimu sejak terakhir kali kau berbicara sepanjang itu, em kira-kira saat Junior high School." Ucap Chanyeol menggebu-gebu dan beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya juga sedikit terkejut karena mereka belum pernah mendengar Sehun berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Kau menyukai Luhan hyung ne?" Tanya Kai menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun.

Dan Seluruh yeoja yang ada dikelas bersumpah baru kali ini melihat sang ice prince merona dan malu-malu seperti itu.

"KYAAA SEHUN OPPA KYEOPTA" Teriak beberapa yeoja heboh. Sehun yang tersadar berdehem lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ani" Jawab Sehun lalu mencoba sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baru saja Kai ingin menyanggah namun Mr. G sudah datang.

"Kumpulkan tugas bahasa inggris kalian." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Luhan berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk menunggu kelas berikutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia ingin mengirimi Kai pesan, Luhan mnengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Kai.

To: Kim Jongin

_"Annyeong Kai_ ^^"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menadakan adanya pesan masuk.

From: Kim Jongin

_"Annyeong hyung :) __Wah, tumben kau mengirim pesan hyung. Aaa, kau merindukanku ne? Kekeke"_

To: Kim Jongin

_"Tidak. Hahahaha. Apa aku mengganggu?"_

From: Kim Jongin

_"Sayang sekali. :( Ah tidak hyung, ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

To: Kim Jongin

_"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal Sehun?"_

From: Kim Jongin

_"Tentu saja, dia sahabatku sejak kami masih dalam kandungan. Hahahaha. Tadi dia menanyakanmu saat dikelas."_

To: Kim Jongin

_"Menanyakan apa?"_

From: Kim Jongin

_"Dia hanya bertanya apakah aku mengenalmu. Dan hyung sepertinya dia tertarik padamu. Hahahahahaha"_

To: Kim Jongin

_"Yaaaaaa~, jangan mengada-ada. Setiap bertemu kami tidak pernah akur jadi tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku :3"_

From: Kim Jongin

_"Nah, sepertinya kalian berjodoh, karena ada biasanya orang yang saling membenci akan menjadi saling mencintai. :)"_

To: Kim Jongin

_"Tidak terima kasih, lebih baik aku melajang selamanya dari pada harus berjodoh dengan maunia es sepertinya. Sudahlah, kau membuatku sakit kepala. Aku masuk dulu, kelasku segera dimulai. Annyeong Kai."  
_

From: Kim Jongin

_"Hahahaha, baiklah hyung. Akan kusampaikan salam sayangmu padanya, annyeong 3:)"_

To: Kim Jongin

_"Aku akan membunuhmu saat bertemu lagi. :("_

.

Luhan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dia sangat kesal dengan Kai. "Kai menyebalkan." Sungut Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Luhan melihat Mr. Choi baru berbelok dari koridor, ia segera berlari karena tidak ingin dihukum jika Mr. Choi lebih dulu memasuki kelas.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Terlihat tiga orang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas, yaa mereka adalah ChanKaiHun.

"Aku duluan, silahkan menjemput kekasih kalian." Ucap Sehun sambil meminum colanya tapi ada nada menyindir dari ucapannya.

"Hey maknae, maafkan kami ne. Sungguh aku dan Kai tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, hehehehe. Hari minggu nanti bagaimana jika kita pergi, rasanya sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul." Ucap Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Kita setap hari bertemu hyung." Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Maksudku kita jalan-jalan maknae." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Terserah, aku pergi. Bye" Sehun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Jangan lupa menjemput sang kekasih sehunnie. Hahahahahaha." Tawa Kai membahana.

TUKK.

"Yaaaa, kurang ajar kau Sehun." Kai mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dicium oleh kaleng kosong yang Sehun lemparkan.

"Hahahahaha, kajja" Chanyeol menggeret Kai menuju kelas BaekSoo.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

To: Bambi

_"Tunggu disana, aku segera sampai"_

Drrrt drrrt

From: Bambi

_"Jangan seenaknya, kelasku sampai malam"_

To: Bambi

_"Jam berapa?"_

From: Bambi

_"Kau tidak perlu tahu"_

To: Bambi

_"Kalau begitu aku akan ada di apartmentmu saat kau pulang"_

From: Bambi

_"Yaaa, bisakah kau tak menggangguku sehari saja?"_

To: Bambi

_"Sampai bertemu nanti."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Ahahahaha, annyeong, mian yaaaaa lama gag update, selu sibuk bgt sumpah... apalagi laptopku kemarin sempat bisa, eh ternyata eror lagi, maklum lah udah tua... hahahahaha

ini aku update agak panjang sebagai permohonan maaf... hehehe dan endingnya aneh, iya iya aku tahu... mian-mian...

Terserah deh kalian mau ngomong apa... hahahahahaha

Selu pamit. Baibai~


End file.
